It's Always Me
by batmanlover1
Summary: Akihito's past that he ran away from comes back, so now he has to run away again but this time while being pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Akihito I am worried about you, you need to see a doctor" says a concerned Asami to his lover.

"I'm fine, just getting over the flu" Akihito says as he looks at the older man.

"I would still like for you to go to the doctor just to make sure it's nothing" Asami says not letting Akihito get his way in this argument.

"Fine if it will make you feel better then I will go this afternoon and then I will meet you at Sion for lunch"

"I have a short meeting before lunch, but it won't take long so you could stay in the bedroom in my office" Asami says as he leans over to give Akihito a kiss on the check loving the blush on the young blond.

"Tell me again why you have a bedroom in your office of all places" Akihito says from the bed where he is sitting on the edge.

"It's in case you came over" Asami says with a knowing smirk.

"Bastard" Akihito says with a blush on his cheeks as he watches his lover walk out of their room.

Akihito would never say it out loud, but he loved the site of his lover in his 3-piece suit. He loved the way it was made to fit his body. Especially the way it fit across his hard chest.

Akihito didn't think going to the doctor was necessary, but he will go to ease his lover. He had been throwing up almost everything that he would eat, and he ate a lot, but it mostly happened in the mornings and by the afternoon he felt better. He lied to Asami, he told him that it was going away when it really was getting worse.

He would never say it out loud, but he secretly liked the fact that Asami worried enough about him to force him to go to the doctor. Akihito also knew that Asami would never say how mush he worried about him out loud as well.

After throwing up last nights diner Akihito was on his way out. Every day without fail there would be a car waiting for him down stairs, and it would be up to him if he was going to go in or not. Asami was the one to arrange it to always be there, and this would be the first time that he would use it. Any other day he would take his vespa, but he was not feeling well so he was glad for the car that was waiting for him outside.

"Alright I need you to take me to Asami's doctor" Akihito tells the startled driver.

Akihito was glad that Asami didn't go overboard on the car, at least it wasn't a limo. The inside was all cream leather seats nothing to fancy but still not quite Akihito's style, but he would have to deal for now.

As Akihito waited outside of the Doctors office his mind was coming with different reasons why he was sick and none of them ended good. Well what ever he has he hopes that it was curable.

"Takaba Akihito" says the nurse as he is brought out of his thoughts.

"So, what seems to be the matter that Asami wanted me to take you as soon as you got here" says the elder Doctor.

"S-sorry about that he can be a bit much at times. But this time I'm glad he was" Akihito says as he looks as the Doctor.

"So, what seems to be the problem"

"For almost a week and a few days I haven't been able to keep any food down, I wake up every morning to feel nausea. There are times that my stomach hurts a bit" Akihito says as the Doctor listens to him.

"I think that I have a general idea of what is going on but let's take a few tests to make sure it's not something else" the Doctor says as he leaves to start getting the things he will need.

A few nurses came and went they took vials of his blood, he even peed in a cup. All of this was just making him even more nervous, just how bad could it be.

"Alright sorry for the wait" says the Doctor as he enters the room. "Now Akihito I think that congratulations are in order"

"What are you talking about how is me being sick anything to be glad about" says a confused Akihito.

"That's because all of our tests came back positive, you are pregnant" the Doctor says.

"No that is not possible, I mean I know it is, but I was told that I would never be able to conceive. Even if I was born able to have children, after an accident when I was younger I told that it would be impossible" says a frantic Akihito.

"I saw your file and I know about that, but I assure you that everything says that you are with child, so take this as a blessing because you never know if this is it for you" the Doctor says as he puts a hand on the young blonde's shoulder. "I will prescribe you some prenatal vitamins they will be good for the baby, and some anti-nausea medicine that will be safe for you to take."

"What am I going to tell Asami" that was Akihito's only worry.

"Well I am going to give you an ultrasound to see how far a long you are and then you can share the good news" says the Doctor as he leaves the room for a few minuets as he reenters with a machine. "I am going to need you to lay back and lift your shirt up"

By this point Akihito was just following what the Doctor was saying, because he was still trying to rap his head around the idea that he was pregnant.

"Alright let's see if this little one will let us see them" says the Doctor as he takes the wand onto his jelly covered lower belly. "And here is the little one, oh my I wasn't expecting this"

"What is something wrong" Akihito says getting out of his thoughts.

"No everything is good it's just that I figured that you would be about a month and a half along, but it seems that you are almost into your fourth month. And I could also tell you the gender if you would like"

What the Doctor said was not what Akihito was expecting how could he go so long without knowing. But then again, he was busy these past few months with all of the jobs he had been taking on. Then it hit him if he was almost four months a long then he was already pregnant when was running from roof top to roof top, after running away from thugs.

"I-is the baby alright" Akihito says with worry in his voice.

"Yes, the baby is extremely healthy and if I am correct you should start to show after this month. Although I am surprised that you are now having these symptoms into your second trimester"

"Is that bad" says a still worried Akihito.

"No everyone has it different, no two pregnancies are the same, but seeing how you're in almost your fourth month I am going to say that the morning sickness will be gone by the end of next week. I believe that this will be the worst of it, also when you said that you felt something in your stomach I believe that that was the baby moving" the Doctor reassures him.

"You said that I could know what I am having right" Akihito says becoming excited.

"Yes, if the little one is willing to let us see" says the Doctor as he moves the wand around Akihito's lower stomach to see. "And there it is, this little one has no shame in showing us that he is indeed a boy"

"A boy" Akihito whispers as his eyes become full with tears.

"I will print out a few pictures for you and the front desk will have all of your medicine ready by the time you are ready to leave" says the Doctor as he helps Akihito get cleaned up as the pictures are printing.

Akihito couldn't believe that he was having a child but not with just anyone but his lover of almost 3 years. Akihito kept looking at the picture as he was on his way to Asami's office. But before going up he took the medicine hoping that it would kick in by the time they begin to eat.

Akihito was glad that Asami didn't like to do things half way, like building an express elevator that leads straight to his office floor. Akihito practically ran out when the doors opened, he was glad that the floor was empty and that he could just go straight into his lover's office.

"Asami" Akihito says as he opens the doors forgetting that he had a meeting before they were supposed to eat lunch.

But who he saw made his mood turn fast, sitting there on Asami's couch was Ranmaru Oumi.

"Aki" says the Oumi-Kumi leader.

"Do you two know each other" Asami says as he looks from one to the other just realizing why the young leader looked familiar, they could be twins if they had the same hair color.

"No" "Yes" they both said at the same time as Akihito denies it while Ranmaru conforms it.

"What is going on here" Akihito says as he notices another person in the room besides Asami, Ranmaru, and himself.

"Akihito my dear nephew it has been a while since I have seen you" Akihito couldn't believe that he was seeing this man again.

"I wish it was uncle" Akihito says still not knowing what was going on. "Asami what is going on"

"We were discussing a potential marriage between our families" says the elder Oumi.

"W-what" Akihito whispers out as never takes his eyes off of Asami.

"It's simple both Asami and the Oumi-Kumi need an heir, so I thought that it would be a good idea to unite us with a marriage" the elder Oumi says as he doesn't try to hide his wicked grin.

"How" Akihito already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it out loud.

"Like I said by marriage, Ranmaru and Asami of course" as he heard this he kept his eyes on Asami to see if it was all a mistake.

By this point Akihito didn't know what to think, just a moment ago he was happy about the life growing inside of him but now he wanted to get away as soon as possible. Through out all of this Asami the man he thought loved him never tried to deny any of it. That was what hurt him the most, but fine if this is how he wanted things to end then he will leave and never show himself in front of the man. He will take himself and his child away from here and raise him himself.

"A-asami" Akihito says as he tries one more time and he fists his hand around the envelope that has their child's first picture with in it.

"Akihito let me explain" Asami starts as his uncle cuts off the crim lord.

"Don't kid yourself you know that you can't ever give Asami an heir, not after your accident. So Ranmaru is the only one that can" his uncle says as Akihito turns to his cousin.

"Are you alright with this" Akihito says as his eyes fill with unshed tears.

"I have to do what is right for the family" that was the final straw for Akihito as he backs towards the door.

"H-have Suoh or K-kirishima send my stuff over to Takato or Kou's place" Akihito says before he runs out of the office skiping the elevator and going to the stairs. He didn't stop running once he hit the side walk he ran until he remembered that it wasn't just him he had to worry about but also his son.

He stopped running once he got near a small park, he sat down on one of the benches as he tries to calm himself down a bit. Once he calms down a bit he looks over to the laughing kids as they play around the park. He knew that at that time that if he wanted his child to be happy like that then he would have to leave. After making his mind up he picked up his phone and called his dad.

At the moment he didn't know where his dad would be in the world, but he hopped that he had his phone on him this one time.

 _"_ _I haven't heard from you in a while kid"_

 _"_ _D-dad, I really need you"_

 _"_ _What's wrong why do you sound like you have been crying"_

 _"_ _I will explain later but for now can I go live with you"_

 _"_ _Now you are scaring me, but you know that you can always come with me whenever you like"_

 _"_ _Thank you, dad I will be on the next flight over"_

After Akihito ended his call he booked the first flight he could to Europe mainly Spain. Spain was his fathers home land, he met his mother while the Oumi-Kumi was there. His mom was the Oumi-Kumi groups princess, but once she saw his father she was in love. As for his father he was out taking pictures when he spotted her in his viewfinder. His grandfather didn't approve of them in the beginning because of his fathers mixed heritage. His father's mother was Spanish, while his father's father was Japanese.

But his grandfather soon came around as soon as he was born, his grandfather apologized to the both of them as he wanted to be apart of his second grandchild's life. Akihito grew up in Spain with his parents until he was 12 years old, at that time his mother passed away while giving birth to his stillborn sister. His father was unable to care for him, so his grandfather took him to Japan, Akihito and his father were never close after that, but they did keep in touch with each other.

He was happy as he grew up with his grandfather as he would hang out with his 4-year older cousin Ranmaru. But once again everything went bad for him around the time he turned 17 his beloved grandfather passed away. He knew that his uncle didn't like him much, but he had no idea to what degree that hatred ran. His accident was no accident he knew it was his uncle but had no way to prove it. So, after that he left his grandfathers house and took up the camera that his father had gifted him years before.

His father knew what his uncle had done, but he was powerless to help his son. Seeing how his wife's brother was now the leader of the Oumi-Kumi group. The only thing he could do was offer to take him back to Spain, but Akihito was stubborn and didn't want to leave. But know he would have to go back to his birth place and hopefully the birth place of his son as well.

Disclaimer-not mine

R&R this will not be updating every week like Always love in the end, but I will try to keep up with it as fast as I can. Let me know what you think about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You could have at least let me talk to him, instead of rubbing it in his face" says Asami to the elder Oumi.

"Would you have really let him go if we left it up to you" says the elder Oumi. "Now I will be on my way you two should go out to lunch"

Once the elder Oumi was gone Ranmaru turned to look at Asami.

"Thank you for agreeing with me on this" says Ranmaru with a sad tone in his voice.

"I hope you know what you have just done"

"I know, and I wouldn't have done it if I didn't love my younger cousin believe me. I could believe that my father was hiding my grandfather's original will. I knew that he didn't like Aki, but to that degree" Ranmaru says with a sigh.

"I hate the pain that he is going through but as long as he doesn't know then he is safe" Asami says as he takes a seat in his chair.

"At the time I didn't think anything of it, I was to sad to even listen to the whole will. But to think that my father changed the will so that Aki's half would go to him. Who would have thought that grandfather actually left everything to only Aki and myself"

"After meeting your father, I can see why, although I don't like being black mailed and he will soon learn what happens when you do. I am glad that you came to me about this" Asami says as he looks at the only picture on his desk, one with both him and his love. "I just hope that he understands in the end"

* * *

"Make sure you follow my dear nephew" the elder Oumi says on the phone to one of his subordinates. "Make sure he stays away even after the wedding, I don't need him ruining things for the family"

As he says this he remembers what he did to his nephew right after his father passed away. He knew that his nephew had a thing for parkour, so he hired some people to pretend to be friends with him. He would also have them slip in some drugs into Akihito's drink little by little.

But one morning he told the ones that he had hired to amp up the drugs a bit and to have a race with his nephew. It was a good thing that Akihito was stubborn and liked a challenge. The drug that they were giving Akihito was supposed to make high with a little dose but if give more then their mind would start to play games on a person.

By the time that Akihito realized that something was wrong it was too late. He was jumping up a 5-story building when he misjudged the timing. That sent him falling down, and on his way down he hit his sides hard enough that he needed rehab for almost 5 months. Akihito was also taken to juvey because of the drug that was found in his system.

The elder Oumi didn't hear a thing about his nephew after that accident. That is until he heard about how the great Asami get to Hong Kong for his lover. That made him furious, he couldn't believe that his slut of a nephew would get the attention of not one but two crime lords. But he didn't do anything in the beginning because he thought that Asami would grow bored of him, but now after 3 years he had to do something.

The Oumi elder knew just how powerful Asami was and he also new that if he cared for Akihito that he would do anything. He also had to do something because what if Asami digs into his background and learns about the real will his father left behind. If that happened, then he knew that he stood no chance against Japan's dragon.

"You should have never shown yourself Akihito"

* * *

Akihito didn't want to go back to the place he called home for nearly 3 years. He didn't want to deal with the memories that the place held. He would just leave with what he had on and buy whatever he would need once he landed in Spain.

Akihito was glad that he still had his fake id's from when he was a teenager and was running away from his uncle. It was also a good thing that he knew Spanish or else the id of one Ramon Fernandez would have never worked. He was glad that he never told Asami that he knew Spanish or that he came from Spain. Bad new was that his uncle knew but would never go to Spain after what he did to the Mafia boss.

He was starting to feel the drain the day was having on him. He was lucky to get a flight, that would be leaving in 2 hours. He still couldn't believe what was happening the man he loved for 3 years, and his cousin that never excluded him from anything were betraying him. Never in a million years would he think that this would happen to him.

Before he left he snuck into the clinic that had his file that would let anyone know that he was pregnant with Asami's son. He knows that if he was to leave and disappear then he would also take evidence that he was going to have a son. Now he just hoped that Asami's Doctor would forget about him being there earlier that day.

To think that he loses everyone that he loves, first it was his mother and baby sister, heck he even lost his father in a way that same day. A few years later his grandfather also leaves him, that had hurt the most at the time. But now not only has he lost the love of his life but it was to his cousin.

But then he remembers as his hand hovers over his still flat stomach that he was not going to lose this child. He had already lost so much, the least the universe could do was to not take away his child, his little miracle. He would do anything to keep this child safe and out of harm, even if its from his child's own father.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you, not after everything that we have gone through" Akihito says to his unborn child as he feels a little push in his lower stomach. "I love you too."

He was so glad that the anti-nausea medicine hours before getting on the plane, or else he was sure that he would have thrown up on his lap. He knew that it was going to be a long flight, so he took the chance to sleep till he got to his birth place.

Akihito remembered the first time that he was told that he would be able to give birth to babies. He was about 15 years old and he was experiencing some strange things with his body. His stomach would start to cramp from time to time and that gave him a lot of pain. His grandfather told him that his cousin Ranmaru went through the same thing when he was that age.

As it turns out there was a rare genetic mutation that was passed down in his family. But seeing how Ranmaru had also gotten it, they all thought that it would only be him. He then learned that there were others around the world that also had this same genetic mutation, although only few would make use of it and give birth. His grandfather didn't shun him for being different, instead he was told that his grandfather's father gave birth to him. That was something he never expected to hear from his grandfather.

He hated the idea of being born with the ability to have children, or at least that's what he thought until his accident. After his grandfather passed away his genetic mutation was the only thing that linked him to his grandfather. Especially after they had bonded more when they learned about it, but he was devastated after he learned that he was no longer able to have a child of his own.

As Akihito wakes up from his sleep he looks down to his stomach and says "Ryuhei that will be your name Ryuhei." He decided that his child will have his grandfather's name, even if it did sound like his ex-lover's name.

He was glad that he took a direct flight to Spain mainly the town known as Seville. Akihito couldn't believe that he took this long to come back to his birth place, he forgot how much he loved this place. It was full of culture just like Japan was but in a different way, this was where his parents fell in love and had him.

"Hay kid over here" says his dad as he waves at him from the entrance of the airport.

For as long as he could remember his father had always been this big bulky man. He looked nothing like Akihito, while Akihito was shorter and had hazel eyes and dark blond hair his father had green eyes and golden hair. He turned out looking out more like his mother than his father, and that may be why his father could care for him after his mother passed away.

"Hay dad, thank you for letting me come"

"You're my son of course I would always let you come home when ever you want" says Akihito's father as he is pulled into a tight embrace. "Now tell me what has happened"

"C-can we get home first" Akihito says nervously.

"Sure, let's get your stuff and we can be on our way"

"Oh, I kind of left everything back in Japan" Akihito says as he tries to avoid his father's eyes.

"Alright let's go and shop for some cloths for you to change into" Akihito's dad says as he leads them to his car.

Akihito fell asleep after they we to shop for his cloth and other personal things for him to have while he got situated. It truly had been a long time since he had seen his childhood home, but it still looked the same as when he was a kid. It was still the same old Spanish style house with vines growing on the side.

"Hay kid go and sleep we can talk in the morning, I won't pressure you into telling me what has happened but at some point, I would like to know." Akihito's dad says as he lets his son go.

"Thank you, dad I will tell you in the morning I promise" Akihito says as he goes into his old room that hadn't changed except for the bed.

* * *

"Asami we lost Takaba after he left the office" Kirishima says as he interrupts Asami as he was still talking to Ranmaru.

"I see" Asami says with a deep sigh.

"What would you like us to do Sir" says Kirishima.

"Nothing if we can't find him then let's hope that neither does Oumi" Asami says as he hates the fact that he doesn't know where his lover is at the moment.

"No, Asami I can only think of one place that he would go, and I bet that so does father" Ranmaru says as he gets Asami's attention.

"Do you think that he would go after him" Asami asks.

"No, at least he wouldn't go personally but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't send someone after him" Ranmaru says.

"Why wouldn't he go personally" Kirishima asks.

"From what I heard it happened before I was born, he was there with grandfather for a meeting with the mafia head in Spain. But when he found out that my aunt was seeing Aki's dad, well he took it out on the nearest person and that turned out to be the Spanish Mafia head's brother. After that he was told to never set foot in Spain if he wanted to live" Ranmaru says.

"It's a bit reassuring but not enough, Kirishima" Asami says as he turns to look at his assistant.

"I got it I will send someone over to find him" Kirishima says as he leaves the office.

* * *

"I'm ready to talk if your ready to listen" Akihito says as he enters the kitchen the next morning after landing in Spain.

"For you kid I will always listen" says his dad.

"Remember when I told you that I was in a relationship and that I was happy with them" Akihito starts.

"Yes, I do why did she do something"

"He, and I guess that it wasn't meant to last as long as I thought it would" Akihito says in a sad tone. "Do you remember when I had that accident and that I was told that I would not be able to have and children."

"I remember it was one of the worst days ever, but what does that have to do with your um partner" Akihito's dad says still trying to wrap his head around the idea of his son with a man.

"Well I had been feeling bad for almost a week and my ex-lover made me go to the Doctor because I wasn't getting any better. But the news I got was one I would never expect" Akihito says as he looks at his dad. "Dad I'm pregnant"

Akihito's dad didn't know what to say to this news, but he did now what to ask.

"Did he leave you because of this" says Akihito's dad as he starts to get made.

"NO, I mean I didn't get a chance to tell him" Akihito says with tears starting to pool in his eyes. "Uncle was at my ex's office with Ranmaru, they were talking about marriage and how they both needed an heir. Uncle also rubbed it in my face that I would never be able to give my lover a child. I knew that they would never believe me if I told them about me being pregnant. So, I left without telling him that I was pregnant with his son" by the end Akihito had tears streaming down his checks.

"I'm so sorry Aki" says his dad as he hugs him and cry's along with him "let's put that behind us, right now tell me how far you are, and did you say son."

"Yeah a boy I have decided to name him Ryuhei, apparently I'm almost into my fourth month" Akihito says. "I'm not showing yet, but the Doctor said that I would in the last few months."

"I guess that we have a room to prepare" says Akihito's dad.

Disclaimer-nothing is mine

R&R so I updated faster then I thought so enjoy. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Woah kid I leave for a few days and you're already starting to show" Akihito's dad says as he looks at his sons now visible baby bump.

"I know and Ryuhei has been more active then ever" Akihito says as he puts a hand on his swollen stomach.

"That's good to hear" his dad says as he sits on the sofa.

"Dad I have been thinking about what has happened before I came here. And I feel dumb because I know both Ranmaru and Asami, and they would never do this because they both love me" Akihito says as he tries to calm down his son. "I guess I was just really emotional that day, with being sick, finding out that I was pregnant, and then seeing uncle. I guess it was too much at once."

"I'm glad that you have calmed down from what happened, so now what will you do" says Akihitos dad.

 _Just a few days ago Akihito's dad had left Spain to go to Japan on Ranmaru's request. While he was there he hid himself so that the elder Oumi didn't know that he was in town. He knew that there had to be something more to Akihito's story and he wanted to know the other half and what better way to learn then the source._

 _It was just luck that Ranmaru also wanted to speak with him around the time he would be going over there. He was no idiot he knew exactly who his son was with, be he couldn't blame him he really was like him. They both fell for dangerous people, it was something that they both had in common._

 _He could see how his son was taken by the successful business man, slash crime lord. But he never thought that both of them would ever last this long. Even though he had retired from criminal journalism he still knew what was going on in that side of things. He was horrified when he heard of how his son was caught up between 2 crime lords, Asami and FeiLong._

 _His son was just like him they both had a keen instinct for getting into danger, that was the one thing that he didn't want his son to get from him. After the loss of his wife and daughter he now had a chance to make it right with his son, and he will do everything for his son and grandson._

 _He didn't want to leave his son after his wife died, but he knew that his son deserved better then him. He was the kind of man that would leave days on end to follow a lead and a child did not need to go through that, not after losing their mom. His father in law made him a deal that he could pass off, his father in law wanted to be in his second grandchild's life as well as to learn about his other heritage._

 _It had been a few years since he had a lead to follow, but for his son he would do anything. But this was just like riding a bike, you never forget how. Now here he was outside of the Sion building ready to confront the father of his grandchild._

 _Here he was sneaking into the most guarded building in Japan, the only way that he could sneak in was to pretend that he was apart of the cleaning staff. It was easier that he thought it would be for a building of this magnitude. Of course, a man in power would be at the top like a king on his throne._

 _"_ _What are you doing in my Office" says Asami from behind his desk._

 _"_ _Well for starters your security is good but I'm better, and second I'm here because I have a heart broken son at home" he says as Asami realizes who he is talking too._

 _"_ _Akihito? Is he alright" says a worried Asami._

 _"_ _Now why should I tell you that after what you and Ranmaru did to him" Akihito's dad says._

 _"_ _I assure you that it was for his own good" Asami starts to say but then is cut off._

 _"_ _For his own good, do you even care about my son at all"_

 _"_ _You wouldn't understand" Asami says as he sighs._

 _"_ _Try me Asami, if you think that I don't understand then make me understand why the two most important people in my son's life just betrayed him"_

 _"_ _You truly are his father huh" says an amused Asami. "But I'm afraid that for this we will have to wait for your nephew to get here."_

 _"_ _That's fine by me I have all day" Akihito's dad says as he takes a seat._

 _It didn't take Ranmaru long to get to Sion._

 _"_ _Uncle it's good to see you I just wish that it was under better circumstances" says a yukata clad Ranmaru._

 _"_ _Yes, I also wish it was" says the elder Takaba._

 _"_ _Is Aki alright" says a worried Ranmaru._

 _"_ _Tell me what is going on and then I will tell you both how he is doing" Akihito's dad says from his spot on the sofa._

 _"_ _Well you see about a month ago I got a bad feeling about a deal that my father was in charge of, so when he left for a few days I went through his things. I found grandfathers real will then one where it names both me and Aki as his only heirs, I bet father didn't like that he didn't get a thing. I was going to confront him about it but then just a few days ago I found something else inside of his things" Ranmaru says as he takes a sigh._

 _"_ _Is it bad" says Akihito's dad says._

 _"_ _Yes, I found some papers in there, kind of like a guide book but it was for a miniature bomb. It's not deadly it just causes a small shock, so I was confused on why he had it to begin with. But then I found an x-ray, or more specifically Aki's x-rays of his neck"_

 _"_ _Let me guess that the bomb was somehow imbedded into my son's neck" Akihito's dad says not believing how far that man would go._

 _"_ _Yes, it's like I said it gives out a shock so in the place that it is it will kill him. So, I came to Asami for his cooperation in finding out where the wireless remote is kept so that we can get it out of his neck" says Ranmaru._

 _"_ _Why don't we just remove it from his neck" Akihito's father says._

 _"_ _We can't unless we want it to go off, the only safe way to do that is to get the wireless remote and deactivate it, that's the only way to get it out" Akihito's dad turned white when he heard of what might happened to his son and grandson._

 _"_ _Alright I understand that part now but how did this come down to you two getting married"_

 _"_ _Well when your nephew came to me and told me about this I was going to kill him right away" Asami says as Akihito's dad agrees with him._

 _"_ _But I persuaded him to hold it off so that I can find that remote, trust me uncle I already have someone that I care for. Father hated the fact that Aki was having such a happy relationship, so he set up that arrangement between Asami and myself." Ranmaru says._

 _"_ _As it turns out his father went to my grandfather, I don't like to disobey him. After all he was the one to raise me, and I hold his opinion in high regards" Asami says. "I guess it's one of the similarities that Akihito and myself share."_

 _"_ _In other words, my father went to Asami's grandfather to tell him about how Akihito can't have children and told him that I could. So, father told him that with our marriage would unite our groups how he did that I have no idea." Ranmaru says._

 _"_ _I see your going along with what that bastard is saying till you find that wireless, well then I should give you two this" Akihito's dad says as he gets out a thick folder out of his jacket. "After I lost my wife I started to put together an investigation on him. This is all of the things that he is responsible for, I was saving this for a rainy day, and I guess now that it's pouring"_

 _"_ _T-thank you uncle this will be most help full" Ranmaru says as he looks through the papers._

 _"_ _I can understand your reason for keeping my son out of this, but it's not going to be easy for him to forgive you" says Akihito's dad. For the time he will keep the knowledge of his grandson to himself "Akihito is doing fine now that he has calmed down"_

 _"_ _I see" says Asami._

 _"_ _With all of this stuff we will be able to get a lot of help from the people that hate him" says Ranmaru._

"Well right now I have Ryuhei to think about, but I just can't l just let this drop they owe me an explanation at the very least" Akihito says. "I have been making some calls to someone that owes me a few favors, I told him to look into this mess"

"Then let me also help you out" his dad says as Akihito starts to protest "no I want to help so don't worry about it, I also have some contacts that owe me a few as well"

"Thank you, dad I'm glad that we can do this together" Akihito says as he hugs his dad the best way he could. "And to think that I still have about 4 more months left"

"Don't think to much about it just enjoy these days before he comes because then you won't be able to have any fun" Akihito's dad says as he laughs.

"Your right, by the way while you were gone I couldn't help myself and bought a few baby things" Akihito says as he runs to his room to get the bag filled with baby stuff. "I found a whole bunch of beanie hats with little animal ears on them, and of course these extra soft blankets"

Akihito wanted to take his mind off of Asami and his cousin, so he decided to focus on his son. So he tries to forget by showing his dad all of the things that he already bought for when Ryuhei decides to finally come out.

"Kirishima what's the report on Akihito" says Asami from his seat in the limo.

"The report says that he has recently been spotted out side of him home, he seems fine and healthy" Kirishima says.

"Good, make sure that there is always a car and plaine ready to extract him if one of Oumi's people are spotted" Asami says to Kirishima.

"Already done sir" Kirishima says as he looks a picture of Akihito touching his stomach.

Kirishima knew that he should tell his boss about the news that was clear as day, but he also knew that his boss didn't need to be distracted. If Asami finds out about this then he would personally fly over and take his lover back by force, and that was the last thing that the pregnant man needed at the moment.

Kirishima also knew that when everything was sorted out that he would be in big trouble, but he would have to worry about that later. Right now, this was the best course of action for his friend turned boss. When this was all over he would gladly take any punishment that his boss will have for him.

The only other person that knew about this was Souh and the Doctor. About a week ago he got a call from the Doctor and told him about Akihito's pregnancy. At first, he was confused, so he went to meet the Doctor that showed him a copy of the file that somehow went missing.

Kirishima had an idea of who could have done something like that and he also knew that, that same person was now seas away. This had to be a mistake, was all that was running through his head as he raced through traffic to get to the Doctor's office. This all had to be a mistake, but he needed to see this in person to be sure of it.

Once he got there the Doctor showed him the sonogram and the file on the blood and urine tests. He couldn't believe it the annoying kid was actually having a kid, but not just any kid his bosses kid. The first thing that ran through his mind was that he needed to tell his boss, but then he remembered what was going on and then decided against it.

He knew that if this got out then Akihito would be in even more danger than he is now. Not just that but his boss would be more worried then what he already was. So, in the end he would keep it to himself until the time was right, who knows what the elder Oumi would do if this was out. He was glad that his old friend will have a child with his lover but not so much about the circumstances.

Disclaimer-not mine

R&R I'm back sorry for the wait let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How can one man piss off this many people" Asami says as he looks at all of the people that the elder Oumi had ever double crossed or killed and lied about. "Akihito's dad sure is good at what he does."

"Yes, uncle is the best at what he does, but he is also the best at getting into trouble" Ranmaru says as he remembers all of the things that Akihito has ever told him about his father.

"And it's not just the illegal work but also the legal work" Kirishima says as looks over the stack of papers.

"We only have about 5 weeks to figure this out so that we can stop this before the wedding date" Ranmaru says as he looks at Asami. "No offence but my type is tall blonde and Italian"

"Italian" Asami says only just hearing about this. "Does he know about all of this"

"He was the one to tell me to do something about it" Ranmaru says as he remembers their conversation.

* * *

 _Right after Ranmaru found the real will along with the remote manual, he had to tell someone but after finding that he didn't trust anyone in the house. So, he took a little vacation on The Costa Alista, or Al's ship as he calls it. He needed time to think about what he was going to do about what he found, and how he was going to handle it._

 _As soon as his lover Al saw him he knew immediately that there was something wrong with his lover. Al didn't leave him alone until he finally told him about what he found._

 _"_ _Mio Amore, this is your cousin's life that we are talking about you are going to have to do something about it" says Al as he looks at his lover in the eyes._

 _"_ _I know but this is my father that we are talking about" Ranmaru says as he looks away._

 _"_ _Yes, his is your father but he was also the one that has put your cousin, your innocent cousin through a lot. You owe it to him to do something about this and make sure that your father does not ruin his future"_

 _"_ _Your right I don't know what I was thinking, Aki does not deserve this not after everything he went through" Ranmaru says as he gives Al a kiss. "Grandfather loved us both, but I pushed him away because I followed father and let him teach me about being the head of the group. I was jealous of Aki because he got to play and just have fun, but it was my fault for believing father"_

 _"_ _Don't be so hard to yourself amore, you were just a kid and wanted to have fun that is normal" says Al. "It's normal for a son to please their fathers"_

 _"_ _Yes, and I was all to eager to please him" Ranmaru says "At first, I couldn't get alone with Aki, but then I couldn't leave Aki alone. He was always to innocent looking and it made me want to protect him. Then when I found out that he was like me, able to have children I felt like I had gain a best friend. But then after his accident he left and never came back and now I know why, it was because my father. He drove Aki away after our grandfather died how could I have not seen it"_

 _"_ _You had just lost you grandfather and lost your cousin at the same time amore, there was nothing that you could have done that would have changed anything" Al says as he consoles his lover._

 _"_ _How did I get so lucky to get someone like you" Ranmaru says as he hugs his Italian lover._

 _"_ _That's my line" Al says as he pulls away to look at him. "I know that we have been at this for about a year but after all of this is done let's get married"_

 _"_ _W-what" Ranmaru stutters._

 _"_ _Yes, I want to spend more time with you than just a few days a month every other month" Al says as he gets something out of his pant pocket. "I know that you won't be able to wear it until this is all over, but I still want you to have it as a reminder"_

 _Al takes out the ring from the box and places it on his loves ring finger. The ring was not overly feminine or masculine it was in between not to thick or thine of a band. Dead center of the band had a gem that looked like a tiger's eye._

 _"_ _H-how….I-it's….How long have you had it" Ramnaru says as he finally says what he was thinking._

 _Al chuckled before answering "Right after we meet I got it on whim, not knowing or caring if I ever saw you again. But all I did know was that this ring reminded me of you."_

 _"_ _So sure, of yourself huh" Ranmaru says as Al puts the ring on him._

 _"_ _Well you were just married when we first meet" Al says as he reminds Ranmaru of his first marriage._

 _"_ _Don't remind me of her, I'm just glad that I'm not married to her any more. Letting me divorce her was the best thing that my father has ever let me do" Ranmaru says as he looks at his lover now fiancé._

 _"_ _Yes, I think that I just think him as well" Al jokes._

 _"_ _Even if I am able to give birth, I doubt that my father would have ever let me marry another man" Ranmaru says as he kisses Al._

 _"_ _I can't wait until I can call you my husband, or until we can have little ones" Al says as he puts a hand on his fiancé's flat stomach._

 _"_ _When that day comes I hope that they take after you" Ranmaru says as he puts his hand over Al's._

 _"_ _What, no they would be perfect if they looked more like you" Al says "I want the little ones to look like you mio amore"_

 _"_ _I can make any promises" Ranmaru says as he sighs into his Italian fiancé's arms._

* * *

"After all this is over Al and I are planning on getting married" Ranmaru says as Asami and his assistances look at him. "And we have only been together for a year, so what's your excuse"

"I have none your cousin is stubborn" Asami says as Ranmaru understood what he was saying.

"Well, when this is all over and after we are done apologizing to him. Propose to him but do it right, I bet that is what's holding him back. He needs to see that you are willing to make an effort for his sake, it's like you have said he is stubborn and if he sees that you are trying then he will too."

"I will take that into consideration" Asami says as he looks at the Yukata clad man.

"Excuse me I have a call to make" Kirishima says as he leaves the office.

After he had learned the truth about Akihito's health he had been meaning to make this call.

"Hello"

"Mr. Takaba this is Kirishima one of Asami's assistance"

"The one with the glasses"

"Yes, I'm calling because Asami has had someone looking after Akihito to make sure that Oumi's men don't harm him. But I found out about his condition"

"Does your boss know about this" Akihito's dad says over the line with a sigh.

"No, with everything that is going on I figured that this would just add on more stress. I mean the child is Asami's right"

"Yes, from what I know"

"I would like to offer our help for anything that Akihito may need for the child"

"Ryuhei, the baby, his name is Ryuhei. We don't need any help but thank you for the offer" Akihito's father said as they hung up the phone.

When his boss finds out about this, about his son he will be happy. Kirishima knew his friend better then anyone else well with the exception of Souh and Kuroda Shinji. Now that he thought of it he would have to call the lawyer to include the child into Asami's will. Asami always makes sure that the most important people in his life were in his will if anything were to happen to him they would be fine. And he knew that if he had known about the child then he would have already updated his will.

"Who was that on the phone dad" Akihito says as he enters the kitchen.

"An old friend, so what's the latest craving this time" his dad says knowing that that's the only reason that he would go to the kitchen at this time of night.

"This little boy hasn't let me have anything sweet after he let himself be known, all I want is something bitter. I blame his father" Akihito says as he touches his ever-growing belly. But the thought of his older ex-lover made him a bit sad.

"Picky before he is even born" his dad joked. "By the way have you heard anything from your favor"

"I have actually, so their wedding is in a few weeks from now Ranmaru is going to wear a traditional Yukata, unlike his first wedding" Akihito says as he eats an orange that was not as sweet as it should be. "Other than that, he was unable to get any more info, I do have one more, but I would rather not use it"

Akihito's other source was Fei-Long but if he had to ask for his help then he would also have to tell him about his condition. And that would give him something over Asami, and as much as he didn't get along with Asami at the moment he wouldn't do that to him. To think that after everything that they have ever gone through he would rather be kidnapped than for Asami to marry his cousin.

"Well I got something back from my source" his dad says as he got Akihito's attention. "As it turns out this was all an arrangement between that Oumi asshole and Asami's grandfather. Apparently Asami's grandfather has become impatient and has taken things into his own hands."

"Impatient how" Akihito says.

"Well the fact that his only grandchild and heir has not yet settled down and has had a few kids might do it" his dad says as he looks at his sons growing stomach.

"So, this was my fault" Akihito says as he knew that Asami had been trying to get him to marry the older man. But the way that his ex-lover would go about and say it was not the way he wanted it to go.

"No, this is not your fault and you know it. Look at you, you were able to conceive even after you were told that you would never be able to. Asami too, he should have stood his ground if he was in a serious relationship with you, so don't ever say that this was your fault" his dad says as he pulls Akihito into his arms as best as he could with Ryuhei in between them.

"Your right I don't know what came over me, I guess it's the hormones" Akihito says.

"Your mother would have been proud of you" his dad says as he makes Akihito smile.

"I miss her, I wish she was here to help me through this" Akihito says as he looks up as to hold his tears.

"I do too, every day of my life. But Akihito she is a part of you as much as I am so that's how I know that you will be fine" his dad reassures him. "We will get through this I promise you that this time I won't leave you"

"I don't blame you for leaving me with grandfather, at the time I didn't but I do now" Akihito says as he looks at his dad in the eyes. "After he passed away I kept wondering why you never showed up to get me, and when you finally did call me I didn't need your help anymore"

"I know and there isn't anything that I could say to make that any better, I could say that it was because of your mother still but it wasn't" his dad says to him. "have I ever told you of how your mother and I met"

"Yeah, you said that you caught her in your viewfinder" Akihito says confused.

"Yes, I did but that was not the complete story" Akihito's dad says as he sighs. "My grandfather at the time when he was still alive, was actually training my uncle to become the head of the Spanish Mafia. I was told to spy on them when ever they got into town, and that is where I saw your mother"

"So, mom was a job right" Akihito says as he starts to connect the dots.

"Yes, I was told to keep a watch on her by the family" his dad says as he looks over to a picture of his wife. "She would always try to out run me, just to get some time alone. That is something that you got from her"

They both chuckled at that.

"I took a liking to her right away, her not at first. It took a lot for me to impress her, but I think what finally got her was when I rescued her from one of our rivals. They thought that if they took her and killed her then they would create a war between us and the Yakuza. Luckily for everyone I found her before they could do anything first. After that day she became more attached to me, at first, I thought it was because of what had happened. But that was not the case she was starting to accept me."

"How long did this last" Akihito asks his dad.

"Well we started to see each other in secret after that and by the time almost a year went by she got pregnant with you. So, we knew that our peaceful days together were over. I was already planning to get out of the family business before we found out about you but knowing about you just made me leave even faster. Her father was not happy, and you can only imagine her brother, who already hated me. So, when he learned about it he attacked my father."

"The heads brother right" Akihito says as he remembers what he was always told.

"Yes, but the only solution to make sure that the ties were not broken was for them to hand over their daughter. A few days later we got married, not the way we would have wanted it but at least we had each other. To my surprise they even aloud us to leave both groups, I took up my camera and started to hunt down criminals. Well the rivaling groups at least."

"So, then what does that make me" Akihito says as he tries to figure this all out.

"This makes you a child born of two powerful illegal businesses, and Ryuhei even more than you" his dad says as he looks at his son's swollen belly.

Disclaimer-nothing is mine.

R&R Let me know what you guys think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sir, we have news on your nephew" says an Oumi-Kumi laky.

"Oh, do tell what has my dear nephew been up to" says the smug Oumi elder.

"Well, it seems as if he is expecting"

"What, what do you mean by expecting" says the confused Oumi elder.

"Uh, well a child it seems"

"Are you sure that you idiots checked on the right kid" says an annoyed Oumi elder.

"Y-yes sir, w-we have pictures"

The elder Oumi became angry as he sees the pictures and sure enough Akihito, his nephew was indeed sporting a growing belly. If it was this big then it could only mean one thing, it was Asami's child. This news infuriated the elder Oumi, how could this have happened? It was impossible for his nephew to conceive after the accident that he caused.

But he still had a secret hand to play, it was at a time like this that he was glad that he implanted that micro bomb into Akihito's neck. No one else knew about it except for the Doctor who implanted it onto his neck, but he had already taken care of that problem. Everything was going according to his plan he was to gain more power with Ranmaru's wedding to Asami.

He was no fool he knew about how much Asami struck fear into the toughest of men. Even he feared him which is why he never tried to bother the man, but after learning about Akihito being with him he had to do something. But if it comes down to it he would use the lives of both his nephew and the bastard child.

"Is this all that you have to report" says a seething Oumi elder.

"N-no sir, it seems that Asami also has someone watching your nephew"

"I see, well kill him and bring back my nephew in one piece" says the elder Oumi as a plan starts to form in his head. "I need both him and the child alive if Asami is not compliant"

He didn't care how it was possible for his nephew to even be pregnant, but he would take complete advantage of it. Who would have thought that his good for nothing nephew would finally give him something to hold over the most powerful man in the illegal world.

"There are only 2 weeks left till the wedding and Asami could find out about this at any time, so I need that brat out of sight. After the wedding is over I will kill him and his bastard of a child" the elder Oumi says to himself.

Yes, it was perfect he would get a hold on Akihito and hide him away until after the wedding. He would show Akihito the pictures of the wedding and he will enjoy himself as his nephew looks at the man he cares about marry someone else. It was the most perfect way to finally break down the brat as he kills him along with his bastard.

"Akihito what time is your appointment" his dad asks as they both eat dinner.

"It's tomorrow at 10 in the morning" Akihito says as he shoves more food into his mouth.

"Do you want me to go with you or are you alright"

"I got this, go and spend some time with your cousin"

His dad was going to meet his cousin who was now the head of the Spanish mafia. Akihito had meet him a few times as a child but never had a clue about who he was until a few weeks ago. Who would have thought that he was deeper into the under world then he thought he was before. At first, he thought that it was just his mother's side but now it was his dad as well.

Oh, but it doesn't end there his son would have been born as Asami's heir. As if his son didn't have enough on his plate. That was another reason why he chose to run away, he knew that if Asami knew about his son then he would have come after him a long time ago.

"To think that in about a month this little one will be out here with us" his dad says as he places a hand on his sons growing belly as he felt his grandson kick him.

"I can't wait until his is out, not just because I can't wait to see him. But because I will be able to eat sweets again" Akihito says as he thinks about all of the sweets he was going to eat after his son was born.

"Kid sweet aren't good for you, that is what little Ryuhei is trying to tell you. So, listen to your son at least" his dad says as he teases his son.

"Haha that's funny coming from you dad" Akihito says as he reminds his dad of his addiction to tamarindo a spicy sour Mexican treat.

"It's an actual fruit so it's healthier then your sweets you won't put down" his dad says as he defends himself. "It's worth the wait for them to be imported from Mexico"

"Sure, whatever you say dad" Akihito says as he continues to eat his food. "Let me know when you hear more about Asami"

"I will let you know when we hear something new" Akihito's dad says.

Akihito's dad didn't want his son to know about everything that they were all doing behind his back. They were getting closer to catching the elder Oumi, they were getting more and more of the Oumi-Kumi that were forced to serve the man to their side. Who would have thought that the man needed to forced people to work for him.

The man had literally threatened to kill his people's families and loved ones. But it didn't stop there he also told the ones with teenage kids that he would either sell them or make money out of them. It made him sick to think that the man would use innocent kids to make people follow him into doing his dirty work.

But now they had almost all of them on their side and with them on their side they would be able to cut down him numbers down to less then half. In the mean while they told them to stay by the vile mans side as to take him by surprise. But there was another problem, and that was that the elder Oumi had an inner circle that knew all of his plans.

And they have yet to get any of those members to their side to figure out his plans. So that was why he was going to go see his cousin who was now the head of the Spanish mafia. To think that he went this long with out making contact with that part of his family, but for his son and grandson he would once again become a part of that world once more.

Heck he might even be able to convince his cousin to join them if it came down to it. He knew that his cousin loved Akihito, he just hoped that it would be enough to convince him to join. Then again, the Oumi-Kumi and his cousin did have a long bad history, and this might be the breaking point to push them to finally do something about it.

"Alright get my grandson to bed so that he can grow up smarter then you" Akihito's dad jokes as he starts to clean up the table.

"Funny, old man" Akihito teases back "So, how long are you going to be gone this time."

"It takes a few hours to get to the main house so in a day or two" his dad says from where he is washing the dishes. "So, don't go having the little one with out me while I'm gone and take care of yourself"

"Trust me you will be the first to know if something like that happens" Akihito says to his dad as he goes to sleep.

The next morning as Akihito was walking to his Doctor's appointment, he felt that someone was watching him. He knew that it was only a matter of time before either Asami or his uncle would come after him. And normally he would start running to shake them off, but now that he was into his 6th almost 7th month of pregnancy he couldn't. He couldn't risk his son's life, to just run but sooner or later he would have face one or the other. He just hoped that for his son that it was Asami.

It was just his luck that there was a small ally right before the office. It was also his bad luck that some goons dragged him into the ally.

"What the hell is going on" Akihito says as he automatically puts his hands on his growing belly.

"You better come quietly or else" says one of the goons as they push Akihito forward towards a black van on the other side of the ally.

"Why the hell would I do that" Akihito says as he digs his heels into the ground.

"This is why" says the other goon as he points a gun to Akihito's belly, where his son was still growing.

Akihito didn't care what happened to him, but his son is an innocent babe. He would go with them quietly, not by choice either.

"Asami won't like the way you are treating me" as Akihito says that the two goons start to laugh.

"We don't work for Asami, in fact we just killed the men he put out here for you. We are taking you to your uncle Oumi" says one of the goons as he pushes Akihito into the van.

At this point he didn't care if Asami learned about his son, as long as he found them and got them out of his uncle's hands.

"Kirishima speaking" Kirishima says as he answers his phone.

"It's me Akihito's dad, please tell me that you know where my son is" says the concerned dad.

"I'm sorry" says a confused Kirishima.

"Aki had a Doctor's appointment earlier this morning, I got a call asking if he was going or not. So, if you don't have them then that bastard does"

"I have to tell Asami, there is no other choice" says a worried Kirishima.

"Yes, but do not say anything about the baby I will be there with my cousin and a few others"

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah, he is the head of the Spanish mafia and once he heard there was no changing his mind"

"What kind of family are you from" was all Kirishima says as he hangs up the phone.

It was killing him on the inside, not being able to tell his oldest friend about his own child. But at least he could tell him that his lover was in danger. There was one person that he could tell about the baby and about Akihito being taken, and that was Ranmaru.

"What is going on Kirishima" says the Yukata clad Yakuza leader.

"Your uncle called me earlier and it appears that your father has taken Akihito" Kirishima says.

"I figured that he would leave Aki alone, after he left for Spain" says a worried and confused Ranmaru. "Shouldn't you be telling your boss about this and not me"

"Because" Kirishima starts as he hands over a picture of a pregnant Akihito "It's not just him now"

"How is this possible" says a now horrified Ranmaru.

"This could be his only chance to have a child" Kirishima says with a sad voice. "I talked to the Doctor that checked him and he said that it would be a miracle for Akihito to carry his son to full term"

"We have to get him out of my father's hands" says Ranmaru now worried for his cousin and child "why doesn't Asami know about this"

"Your uncle told me not to and I agree with him, Asami has a lot on his plate already as it is. I didn't want to bring his son into it knowing that there is a bomb in Akihito's neck" Kirishima says as he puts the picture away.

"Thank you for telling me I just hope that we can find him in time" says a worried Ranmaru.

He knew that his father didn't like his cousin, but this was just too much. It's not just his cousin's life on the line but an innocent child. This was the final straw, Ranmaru was going to give his father another chance to make it up to Akihito.

But after learning about this, about how Akihito could loss the only child he would ever be able to have. This was his cousin's only chance to have a family of his own with the man that he loves. This was also his only chance to make it up to his cousin for leaving him alone all these years after their grandfather had passed away.

Disclaimer-not mine

R&R let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Akihito was uncomfortable the whole way back to Japan, as he was forced to sit the whole entire flight right next to the two goons. Of course, it doesn't sound so bad, but then they both started to drink, and the smell was making him nauseous. It would be his bad luck that his uncle would send the most disgusting men after him.

He wished that the plane ride would have been longer, but he knew that, that was just wishful thinking. He was also glad that they didn't tie his hand behind him so that way he could at least protect his son in some form.

Now here he was in front of his twisted uncle.

"Tie his hand above his head" says the elder Oumi.

"Stop" was all Akihito could say as they tie his hand over his head leaving his son vulnerable to his uncle.

"Who would have thought that a whore like you could even get pregnant" says his uncle as he puts his hands-on Akihito's growing belly.

Akihito had never felt any real fear like he was felling right now. Sure, he had been kidnapped and raped before but either of those times involved an innocent child. Even though he tried to move away from his uncles touch it was no use.

"I'm not a whore" Akihito says as his uncles hold on his belly tightened a bit making Akihito wince.

"If you know what's good for you then you will hold your tongue" says his uncle as he lets go of his belly.

After his uncle let go he felt his son become overly active, as if he knew that his mother was in destress. He was glad that his son was active because that meant that his son was fine. For both of their safeties he hoped that Asami finds them fast.

"Kirishima do you have a report on Akihito" Asami says as he looks at his oldest friend.

Asmi knew that there was something wrong the moment his friend didn't answer right away. Another thing was that to anyone else Kirishima seemed like he showed no emotion but to Asami, it was different. He could always tell when there was something wrong with his friend.

"What are you not telling me" says a now worried Asami.

"I have failed you Asami" Kirishima says as he bows deep in front of his boss.

"What has happened that has you like this" Asami says concerned for what ever his friend is hiding. "What's wrong with Akihito"

"Oumi has him" Kirishima says in a low voice, but not so low that his boss couldn't hear him.

This made Asami's heart stop, he couldn't believe that the man he loves was once again in danger. But this time it's different, why because this wasn't just anyone that took him it's his uncle. His uncle someone that Akihito should feel safe with, not fearing for his life while with his uncle.

"Why am I only hearing about this now" says an angry Asami.

"His father called me the day it happened and then I called Ranmaru to see if he knew anything to get him out as soon as possible" Kirishima says as he was unable to look his boss in the eye.

"So, you went and told others besides the person who you work for" Asami was furious that his lover was in the hands of the man that wants him dead. "How long has he been missing"

"It has been 3 days" Kirishima says as he shrinks into himself.

"Kirishima after all of this is over we are going to have a talk"

"Yes, sir" says Kirishima already expecting this from his boss.

Kisihima regretted nothing that he has done to keep the child safe, he just hoped that his friend saw that as well. He was not so worried about what will happen to him, no he was more worried for Akihito and the child. He was still conflicted on if he should tell his boss about the child or not, it was killing him on the inside.

As soon as Akihito's uncle left he was shoved into a small room thank fully none of the idiots that his uncle has as men left him alone. On the down side all he was given was a small dirty mattress and a pot on the corner to relief himself. Another thing was that they would feed him but only once a day, and he is eating for two so that wasn't going to cut it for either him or his son.

Even though he had yet to meet his son Akihito knew that Ryuhei has his appetite. Another thing that he knew that his son got for him was apparently the ability to not stay still while to being held captive. After his uncle let his belly go his son would not stop moving around in there, that was another thing that Akihito knew that came from him.

His son was the only reason why he was still in his uncle's hands and not planning a way out. He knew that there would be people out looking for him where it was his father and his family or Asami. The one thing he knew was that one way or another they would find his uncle, he just hoped that they didn't come too late.

"Get up" says one of the goons.

"Yeah, the boss wants to see you" says the other goon.

Akihito didn't fight them, but that didn't stop his son from moving around in his belly. It had already been two days since he was brought to the warehouse. And he was beginning to wonder when his uncle would show himself again. Once again, his hands were tied up above his head, making him practically stand on his toes.

"What do you want from me" Akihito bravely says.

"That's no way to talk to your elders Aki dear" his uncle says in a tone that gave Akihito the chills.

"I don't car-" Akihito starts as he got interrupted by his uncle putting his hands where his son his kicking.

"Like I said that's no way to talk to your elders" says the elder Oumi as he lightly squeezes as a warning.

"That's better" he says as he looks at how horrified Akihito looks.

"P-please" Akihito whispers as tears threaten to spill from his fear filled eyes.

"I bet you are wonder why I am doing this to you, well I guess I can tell you seeing how I won't keep you alive for much longer" as his uncle says that his tears spill. "No, don't cry I still need you alive for a bit longer don't worry"

Akihito knew that his uncle hated him but to what degree did it go.

"W-why" Akihito says with fear.

"Because dear nephew you took my sister from me" his uncle says as he puts a hand under Akihito's chin. "She was perfect, and I had plans for her, but you and your 'Father' got in the way of my plans."

Akihito was not believing what he was hearing, just what was this man planning to do to his mother when she was still alive.

"My wife was already dead, and your mother was there for me" says the elder Oumi. "The only person that was in the way was Father, but he would have been dealt with as soon as we got back from Spain. But then we learned that she was pregnant with you"

Who could have guess that the reason for his uncle's hatred was his birth.

"As soon as Father was taken care of I could to what I wanted with her. She was going to be mine if it wasn't for you and your father" by this point his uncle was getting more aggressive with his words. "I let her have you and to stay with your father, but only so that she could see how much better I could be for her."

Akihito was getting even more scared the longer his uncle talked about his mother and what he was planning for her.

"When I learned that she was pregnant again I knew that I had to do something. It was so clear to me that she was being forced to stay only because she was having his bastard kids" says the Oumi elder as he tightens his hold on Akihito's chin. "I had to free her, but I didn't know that while I was trying to get rid of that little parasite growing within her that it would kill her as well."

To think that his sweet mother and his unborn sister where killed by his uncle the man that his mother had grown up with. Someone that was supposed to be trusted unconditionally.

"The worst part was when father brought you into our house, I couldn't believe how much you took after her. I see her in you and that is why I hate you. How dare you look like her she was perfect and you're just a pale imitation compared to her"

People had always had a reason for hating him and it was mostly because of his chosen profession, never was it because he looked like his mother.

"I played nice with you for as long as I could. Heck I even got you those friends that jumped from roof top to roof top. I paid them to drug you, to take care of you and to make you disappear after father passed away"

Akihito was mortified now that he knew the truth as to how he ended up having the accident that kept him from having children. His uncle was also the reason that he was sent to juvie hall for almost 5 years. He didn't even get a chance to say his final farewell to his grandfather.

"Do you know what the cherry on top of everything was, that you have ruined for me" his uncle askes as he grabs a fist full of his hair. "No well let me tell you, father left me with nothing and gave you the other half. But I found the will before the lawyer did and changed it so that you where never mentioned in it"

At first Akihito never thought a thing about his grandfather's will but while in juvie he started to think about it and knew that it wasn't possible for him to be left with nothing.

"Once I leard that I knew that I had to set up a precaution, so I had a Doctor put in a bomb into the base of your neck for me to use whenever I want." His uncle says as he takes out a chain with a little button at the end of it. "I never leave the house without this"

Akihito knew that after his accident that his neck felt different, but he never thought that there was something so dangerous. He also knew that there was a slight bump at the base of his neck but never gave it much thought.

"P-please not my baby" Akihito whispers out in a desperate plea to his deranged uncle.

"I can't have the little bastard running around ruining Ranmaru's marriage with Asami. Especially when my son can give Asami heirs, better ones then you can" says the elder Oumi as he lets go of the remote letting it dangle on his neck. "But don't worry I'm not a cruel man, I will let you see Asami and Ranmaru get married before I kill you and the brat. You will be able to see him happily married before you go for good this time."

His uncle gave his goons the order to let him go, Akihito fell hard onto the floor. He just hoped that the shock that went through his body didn't harm Ryuhei.

"By the way you boys will be able to have fun with this whore before I kill him, just wait until the wedding day" says his uncle as he leaves.

By this point Akihito didn't know what to do, he couldn't escape for fear of herting his son. And even if he did escape there was the bomb to take in to consideration, he didn't know the range on the remote but he wasn't going to risk it. If only he wasn't so afraid of his uncle then he could have told Asami about their son that day, then he would have done something about this whole mess.

Disclaimer-nothing is mine.

R&R We are coming down to the last few chapters let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Before Akihito could get any felling back into his arms he was dragged away to his small prison once again. He felt fine but he would have liked it if a doctor could have a look at him after that fall, just to make sure that his son was fine. But the next best thing he could do is to rest and make himself and his son as comfortable as possible.

"That's right rest up whore I will be back later and I will use you" says one of the goons that dragged him back as the other goon laughs with him.

Akihito knew what they were implying by that, it wouldn't be the first time that he had been raped or used. Although in those times he was not pregnant and they were using him against Asami. He would also fight his rapist the whole time, something he knew would not happen this time around for fear of hurting his son.

All Akihito could do at the moment was to rest and hope that Asami or his father would come for him soon. Preferably before he was forced to do anything with those goons. He just hoped that they would come in the next few hours, he just wanted to feel safe even if it was Asami who came for him.

"It's going to be alright Ryuhei we will get out of this one way or another" Akihito says as he tries to sooth the babe growing within him.

Asami was waiting near the docks for Akihito's father and uncle. To say he was nervous was an understatement, he could only imagine how angry they must be with him. But hopefully after they get Akihito back, he could change all of their minds about him.

"Sir, Ranmaru just called and said that he knows where Akihito is being held at" Kirishima says as he gets Asami's full attention.

"How did he find out"

"Apparently one of the guys that's in the inner circle was best friends with Akihito's mother. He didn't know about what Oumi was doing until just a few hours ago" Kirishima says.

"How do we know that this isn't a trap" Asami says.

"Even if it is this is the closest we will be to getting Akihito back" says a worried Kirishima.

"You seem really weird, I thought that you didn't like Akihito" Asami says as he studies his old friend. "What are you still not telling me"

Kirishima knew that if it weren't for the sound of the boats nearing the docks, then he would have spilled everything. It was true though he never got along with his boss's lover, but even though he cared because his boss did. But most importantly this time it's not about if he like the blond or not, no this was about an innocent child's chance for living.

"When this is all over we will be having a very long talk" Asami tells Kirishima as he goes to greet the Spanish mafia.

Akihito's father was the first one off of the boat, followed by a man with a strong family resemblance. If Asami had not seen a picture of Akihito's mother when she was younger, then he would have never known if his love was related to these men. It seemed like the only thing that Akihito got from his father was the hair color.

"So, you are Asami" says Akihito's uncle in English with a heavy Spanish accent.

"Yes, I am" says Asami as he stretches out his hand to greet the other man.

"Just because you had a little thing with my dear nephew, that doesn't mean that we are on good terms" says Akihito's uncle as he grabs Asami's hand into a tight grip. "After my nephew is safe, is when I stop being nice to you so enjoy this while you can."

"I understand" was all Asami could say knowing that if Akihito decides not to see him then these men will make sure that happens.

"Yes, well until then Asami have you heard anything about my son" says Akihito's father as he looks at both men reminding them that the person they all love was still in danger.

"Someone from the inner circle has gave in and told us where he is being kept" Asami says as he motions to Kirishima.

"Yes, as it turns out one of them was a friend of your wife's" Kirishima says as he motions to the elder Takaba. "He contacted Ranmaru as soon as he heard of what was going on"

"What does he want in return for this information" says Akihito's Spanish uncle.

"Apparently he has been looking for a way out of the business and this was a good opportunity. He wants to spend his time with his family" Kirishima tells the group what he was told.

"Alright we will go with it for now" says Akihito's uncle as they all get into their vehicles.

Even after a few hours Ryuhei did not settle down and that worried Akihito a lot. And him worrying was not helping him in his state. He needed to calm down before something more serious happens to both him and his son.

Akihito had been through a lot in his life, and even more with his relationship with the suave crime lord. Every time he was into some sort of trouble he knew that Asami would always get him out of it. He just hoped that this was also one of those times, because right now he needed the man desperately.

Yes, he loved the man even if he was forced into this weird relationship with him. But, no he was not going to let himself give in as easily as he used to do every other time he was in trouble. This time it would be over, he will not let himself be taken by Asami's sweet talking.

He had decided to put Ryuhei as his main priority from the moment he learned he was pregnant. He would never deny Asami the chance of seeing his son grow up and to be apart of their son's life.

"Please, try to hold on till your father gets here" Akihito says to his stirring child within him.

"I think that we gave you enough time to rest whore" says the man that had pushed him into the cell.

Akihito was terrified of the man's intentions towards him. There were two of them, and they were approaching him with a malic look in their eyes. Normally he would kick and scream, but hopefully if he let them do what they want then they would go easy on him and it would be less harmful for Ryuhei.

"Don't cry you will feel good too" he didn't even realize that he was crying till the other man had said something.

The first man took a hold of Akihito's hands and pinned him down hard on his back. This made the pain he was in grow more, till the point that he hissed out in pain. The other man was already working on taking his pants off.

But before he could even get them past his thighs the door opened.

"You two pig need to stop the boss is back and wants you to bring his nephew to him now" said the voice of his savior.

He could tell that the men were mad at this new revelation.

"Don't worry we will finish this once the boss is gone" says one of the goons as he pats Akihito's stomach hard.

The two were practically carrying him through the halls, his legs decided to stop supporting him with all the pain he was currently in. The pain was making him feel sick, and Ryuhei's moving around wasn't helping any. To top it all of he was feeling something going down his legs.

"Nephew it seems that your lover is on his way" says his uncle as he tilts Akihito's head up to meet his eyes. "It's like I said you will get to see your lover before you die, see I do keep my promises"

By this time Akihito was not paying attention any more all he heard was lover and die. He was starting to feel dizzy it also didn't help that they placed a sac over his head. He just hoped that lover meant that Asami was close by.

This was full of firsts for Asami, never in his life would he ever thought that he would come to care for someone as he did for Akihito. If someone were to tell his younger self about this then he would laugh in their faces. He knows that he was the one who forced their relationship, but in the end, it was Akihito the one who forced himself into his heart.

In the beginning of their relationship Asami just wanted Akihito because he could. But soon the younger man started to live with him, but that was Asami's doing. The first time he realized that he cared for the younger blond was when Fei-Long took him, he was furious that another man had touched his lover.

After they came back from their island get a way, after Asami got Akihito back from Fei-Long and the Russians, that was when he learned about his lover's mutation. He would lying if he said that he was relived that they couldn't have any kids of their own. There were times after Akihito had passed out after hours of their rigorous sexual activities that Asami would from time to time imagine a child growing in his lover's stomach.

He would love to be able to witness as the blonde grew rounder and rounder with their child. He would wonder if their child would come out with platinum blond hair or raven black. Maybe even a mix of the two of them. Girl or boy? 1 or more? Would they inherit his attitude, Akihito's, or both? Then when their child would start to learn to speak he would tell their child to call Akihito 'Mom' just to make the blonde mad.

"Ranmaru is waiting outside of the Wearhouse" Kirishima says as he is brought out of his musings.

"Good the sooner we are out of this the better" Asami says as he tries to calm down for Akihito's sake.

Kirishima looked like he wanted to say something else but Asami shut him up with a look. Right now, he didn't want to listen to any excuses that his friend would have to say for holding information about Akihito. He won't stay mad long, he knew that he needed the serious man by his side as soon as possible.

All to soon they were outside of the Wearhouse and as told so was Ranmaru with his loyal men.

"I had a traitor, that has been dealt with but now my father knows that we are here" says a worried Ranmaru.

"Then let's not waist any more time and get Akihito out of there" says the Spanish head.

Asami and the others nodded as they all took out their guns as they walked towards the building. Asami feared the condition that he would find the blonde. Would he even be awake, have they done anything unforgivable to him? Asami could hear his heart beating fast in his ears.

"How could you sell out your own father" says the elder Oumi as soon as everyone was inside of the Wearhouse.

"I wouldn't have too if you had just let Aki be happy" Ranmaru says as he defends himself and his cousin.

"Aki? Aki should have never been born in the first place" says the Oumi head as he starts to get angry. "It all started with you Takaba"

The crazed Oumi leader goes on to tell everyone about what he was going to do to his sister and what he did do to her. Heck, he even went as far as to confess to all the things he has done against Akihito. By the end of the deranged mans speech Akihito's father looked like he wanted to murder the man for everything that has happened to his family.

"She was your sister; how could you even think about her in that way" says Akihito's Spanish uncle seeing how everyone else was still too stun by the revelation. "Esspecialy to an unborn little girl that hadn't even had the chance to take her first breath"

"Ah, speaking of unborn children" says the Oumi head as he motions for someone to come forth.

Asami was confused as to why he would want his goons to bring out a random pregnant person with their faces covered. What confused him even further was the look of pain on everyone's faces around him. Even Kirishima's.

"Explain" Asami says to his shocked assistant.

"I-it's what I have been mea-meaning to tell you" Kirishima starts when the Oumi head talked over him.

"How rich that the all mighty and powerful Asami Ryuichi had no idea that my dear nephew was caring your spawn while you chased him out" the Oumi head laughed as he pulled the cover off of the pregnant persons face to reveal Akihito.

Asami was at a lost for words, how could everyone keep this from him. How hard was it for Akihito when he found out, especially without him being there for him? But then again, he was told that this was impossible for the blonde to even get pregnant, so was this just someone who looked like his lover.

Or could he get his hopes up and this was really his child, and if it was then both Akihito's and the child's life was in danger. Asami takes a good look at his lover and notices that he looked dirty like he had been wearing the same clothe for a few days now, he was also sporting a few bruises and cuts. What he noticed that made his blood freeze over was the trail of blood that was staining the blonde's pant legs.

"W-what have you done" Ranmaru says as he yells at his father as he and the others notice what Asami had and the way his head would hang from side to side.

"I am getting rid of complications for your future with Asami" says a chuckling Oumi leader.

The leader sees everyone getting ready to move forward, so he takes out the chain from inside his shirt with the remote. "I wouldn't move if I were you" he says as he hovers his finger over the switch.

But before he could even think of pushing on the switch a hand from behind took the remote. "Let's not do that, I'm very fond of Aki"

To Asami's relief it turned out to be Fei-Long.

Fei-Long motioned for a few of his men to take Akihito out of the Wearhouse.

"What are you doing here" Asami says as he and the others approach him.

The Oumi leader and his goons were all being held by either Asami's own men and the Spanish as well.

"I don't think that we should be talking right now seeing how dear Aki needs you at the moment" Fei-Long says as he walks away from Asami.

Asami didn't need to be told twice as he runs out to find his pregnant lover. He found him in the back seat of his car. Asami didn't waist any time in taking Akihito into his arms as he kisses the blond all over his face.

"A-sami" was all that Akihito could say in his condition.

Asami was beyond worried for his young lover and their unborn child. So much that he didn't even notice when he started to cry as he puts his hand on the bulging stomach. He could even fell their child moving, but that might be because of Akihito's current condition.

Before he even new it they were outside of the hospital and Asami didn't waist any time in getting inside and yelled for a doctor to see Akihito immediately. He didn't care how everyone was looking at him like he was a mad man, he just wanted Akihito and their unborn child safe.

He waited what seemed like hours, heck he didn't even realize that Akihito's family where right beside him as he waited for some news. But as soon as a doctor did come out of the double doors everyone got up at once.

"Who is that father" says the doctor as both Asami and Akihito's father came forth. "Okay"

"I'm Akihito's father and he is the baby's father" Akihito's father tells the confused doctor.

"If you had been even a few seconds late then neither of them would have made it. We had to perform an emergency c-section and seeing how the baby if about 2 months early we will have to keep him here till we deem him all better to go home. Oh, that's right congratulations by the way it's a boy. Akihito will also be staying for a while seeing how he is in an induced coma, and don't worry he will wake up by tomorrow" the doctor says as he leaves the family to deal with the news.

Disclaimer-nothing is mine

R&R let me know what you think.

One more chapter and we are done. Sorry for taking so long but work and school do take a lot of my time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Akihito felt sore as he started to wake up, he couldn't remember anything from the previous days. That is until he put his hand on his stomach and didn't feel the usual bulge that was his son. Only then did he remember what had happened to him, he opened his eye to see if his father was around to ask what had happened and why he wasn't pregnant anymore.

But he was not prepared for the person that was sitting by his bed in a rocking chair. There with his eyes closed was Asami and on his chest was their son, swaddled up in a blue blanket. This made Akihito's heart ache, the fact that he was left with no choice but to lie to this man that he loves. But before they could go on with their lives he needed an explanation as to what was going on the entire time he was in Spain.

"Your awake" Asami says as he notices Akihito looking at him.

"I'm sorry" Akihito says as he looks down to their son.

"No, this time I'm the one who should apologize to you. Your cousin came to me before that meeting in my office and told me about what he found in his father's things. He told me about the bomb that was at the base of your neck" Asami says as he sees Akihito touch the back of his neck to find a bandage there. "I had them remove it don't worry no one will ever use that against you ever again"

"T-Thank you" Akihito says as he sits up with the remote on the bed.

"No, I should be thanking you" at that Akihito was confused "you just gave me a son, a perfect son. I know that you may never trust me after what has happened but please let me be in our son's life at least."

This was not something that Akihito was expecting to hear from the man, he was expecting to hear that he would never be leaving the man's side but not that. Was Asami giving up on him did he not care enough or was it the fact that he now had an heir. Or did the man finally realize how much trouble he was to have around.

"Please let me finish or else I might never get this out" Asami says as he sees how Akihito wanted to say something. "I-you know that I am not good with expressing my emotions and I had always hoped that my actions towards you would be enough, but I guess not. I love you Akihito. You are the first person that I have ever let in, and all those time that you thought I was joking about us getting married were true. I guess I just didn't try enough. So, what I am trying to say is that whatever you decide to do after this I will support you even if you don't want me in your life anymore."

"I-I love you too" Akihito whispered out as tears silently spill from his eyes as he knew that was he was going to say next would affect both of them. "But I can't do this anymore, not with Ryuhei"

Asami knew that something like this would happen but it still hurt to hear it be said out loud. Ryuhei his little one's name was Ryuhei a good name for a strong little boy. His heart was hearting like never before, even old wounds were aching at the pain Akihito's words carried.

"I-if it was only me then that would be a different story, but we must put Ryuhei first. And I can't have your-our enemies after him, I'm planning on getting a normal photography job. I also won't keep you from him but please keep him out of your underground business. I am grateful for you saving us but it's like you have said I can't trust you because you didn't trust me enough to let me know what was going on"

"I do trust you I just don't trust anyone else" Asami tried to defend himself.

"Even so, you should have told me what was going on, and all of this could have been averted. Ryuhei would have been born months before his due date and we might not maybe having this conversation right now. Maybe in time I could trust you again but that will only be with our son, I can be in a relationship with you if this will happen all the time. I have never said it out loud because I trusted you to know enough for the both of us, but I have always felt like you were just using me instead of wanting to be with me"

"It might have started out like that but after getting you back from Fei-Long I realized that I can't live with out you. But if you want out I will let you, I won't do anything, and I will also keep our son Ryuhei out of my business" Asami says with a hurting look at Akihito.

"I guess this is it for us then" Akihito says as Asami leans over for a sweet kiss. Akihito let tears spill out knowing that this would be their last. As soon as Asami moves away they hear a little cry coming from Ryuhei.

"I guess he is excited to meet his mommy" Asami says with a grin as he hands over Ryuhei to Akihito so that he can see him for the first time.

Akihito just stared at Asami as he heard himself be called mommy, but as soon as he sees their son he couldn't breath at how beautiful and perfect he was even when crying. Ryuhei had a full head of light brown hair and glowing hazel eyes a perfect mix between him and Asami. Akihito saw that his son had his nose and noticed that everything else was completely Asami.

"There, there" Akihito cooed as Asami handed him the bottle of milk for their son knowing that their conversation was over as was their romantic relationship.

Over the next few days that he was in the hospital Asami visited him and Ryuhei every day and would take care of their son so that Akihito could sleep and rest more. Akihito's father and uncle also came in but not every day like Asami. The doctor also told him that he would give him some medicine that would help him with an unbalance of hormones that he was currently having.

"So, what's the game plan kid" his dad asked as he rocked Ryuhei in his arms.

"Well I can't go anywhere for a while, so I will be staying in Japan, so I was thinking that now that grandpa's will is sorted out I will move into one of the houses that he left me. Will you come and live with me?" Akihito asked his father.

He got a total of one visit from Ranmaru, his cousin came in on his knees begging for forgiveness. Akihito couldn't fault him seeing how he was only trying to protect him from his father, so he forgave him, but it would still take some time to fully trust him again as well. In that visit his cousin told him about the Will that their grandfather had left them and that the family lawyer was now looking over it so that Akihito could get what was rightfully his.

At first Akihito told his cousin that he didn't want any of it but in the end, he was convinced seeing how this was his beloved grandfather's last wish for him. So, in total he got half of the family estate and the business, which he told Ranmaru that he didn't want to be a part of the business side. As for the estate he would keep it seeing how many good memories he had there.

His grandfather also left him a small studio that he could remodel into his own photography shop. He was also left with a lot of money enough to keep him and his next three generations comfortable enough that they would be well off. But the one thing that he was left with that he would use right away was a small house in a small town outside of the city. It was the one that they would go in the summers to take a vacation from the busy city life.

Ok, so the house was not small but compared to the family estate it was small. It had at least 4 big bedrooms and 2 smaller ones. A large kitchen and family room. The house was also a very traditional Japanese home so the was a large pond outside with Koi fish swimming in it. It even had a large cherry blossom tree in the back, the same one that he used to climb as a kid.

All in all, he though that that was the best place to raise Ryuhei, that and the fact that it was in a small town meant that Asami and the rest of his family could visit him with out being followed by their enemies. He meant what he said when he told Asami that he could see his son, but it would be on his terms.

"You don't even have to ask" his father said as he kissed the top of his grandchild's head.

The next time that Ranmaru came to see him in the hospital was the day before he was going to be released. To his surprise he didn't come alone there was a tall and muscular foreign man with him that could rival Asami in how built he was.

"He insisted that I introduced the two of you" Ranmaru says in his annoyed voice. "T-This is Al my now fiancé"

To say Akihito was surprised was and understatement, he was shocked he couldn't believe that his cousin was in a relationship with a man like he was. The man Al stepped forward and bowed as he introduced himself.

"Si, I am Al my Ranmaru has told me many things about you and your little one" Al says as he walks over to the crib that a wiggling Ryuhei was in. "May I"

Akihito just shakes his head as the blond foreign man picks up his son with care and starts to coo and make silly faces at. And in return Ryuhei coos back and smiles. He looks over as his cousin sits next to him on the hospital bed.

"Don't worry he loves children, he is the one who made me work with Asami to stop my father from hurting you. I was about ready to give up, but he made me see that the right thing was to help you after everything that you have been through. So, if anything I have him to thank that I still have a cousin"

As the two were having a moment they hear Al make a loud cooing sound as he hugs the child to him.

"That's it we are getting married as soon as possible so that we can have at least ten like this little one here" says Al with a cooing Ryuhei in his arms.

"T-ten" says a stuttering Ranmaru as Akihito laughs at the two.

"Fine how about as many as you can, and I will take care of all of you" says Al with stars in his eyes.

"Why don't you enjoy being an uncle for now" Ranmaru says as he looks over at Akihito as he nods.

"Really" Al says to Akihito with shining blue eyes.

"Of course, you are marrying my cousin after all" Akihito says as the foreign man went back to cooing at Ryuhei.

It took Ranmaru about 2 hours before he was able to get his fiancé to leave the baby to his sleep. Akihito knew that he was going to get along with the foreign man just fine.

About an hour after Ranmaru left Fei-Long and Tao made their way into his room.

"I will be leaving soon but I just had to stop by to see how the two of you are doing" Fei-Long says as he sits at the edge of his bed.

"Wow he is so small" Tao says as he looks over the crib where Ryuhei currently napped.

"He will get bigger soon" Akihito says as he looks over at the young boy.

"Who would have thought that my short trip over would be so exciting" Fei-Long says as he tells Akihito about how he noticed that Asami was acting weird and how he decided to follow his to the Wearhouse that he was being held in.

"Thank you for doing that for me and Ryuhei" Akihito says to the older man.

"Ryuhei, huh so you named him after Asami" Fei-Long asked.

"No, it's after my grandfather actually" Akihito says as he laughed.

Asami never failed to show up at their house every day in the afternoon, Akihito was glad that their son was important enough for him to take time off of his busy schedule to see him. It hurt Akihito to see Asami but not be able to be like they were before. But then he remembers that this was all his decision and he would stick with it.

One of those days Akihito got the courage to ask what had happened to his uncle and his goons.

"He is still alive, they all are" Asami said with a deadly gleam in his eyes.

"But it's been almost 2 months" says a bewildered Akihito.

"Yes, well we all needed volunteers to show the new recruits how to interrogate" was all that Asami said and left it at that.

Before Akihito knew it, he was getting ready for Ranmaru and Al's wedding. Apparently, they were going to wait a year before getting married, but Al couldn't wait and got the other pregnant. So, now they had decided to just hurry up and get married with only close friends and family instead of going all out like they wanted.

Akihito was happy for his cousin and his soon to be husband. Even if Ranmaru didn't really show it all too often Akihito could tell how happy he was to make his fiancé happy. And now that Ryuhei was 5 months old he was declared the ring bearer.

As the months pasted Akihito could see more and more of Asami in their son. He was quiet unless he was hungry then did he resembled Akihito. The young babe was also very smart for his young age, he was already starting to learn how to speak and to Akihito's horror his first words were mom. He knew that he had Asami to blame for that but at the same time he also loved it.

As he watched his cousin get married he couldn't help but to think that he and Asami could have also had that. Would he be the one in white like his cousin or in black like he knew that Asami would prefer. Would they have a big party or a small intimate one.

As all of these things swim through his head he sneaks a glace at Asami who was sitting next to him with Ryuhei in his arms. And he notices that Asami was just looking at him and not at the ceremony. He didn't know if it was him or the atmosphere but, in that moment, he wanted to crawl into the older man's embrace.

But as soon as he was about to act on his emotions it was time for him to take up the rings with Ryuhei. Akihito couldn't believe that he almost gave in to his desires, but then again, he still loved the man. He had to stay strong to his decision and not give in to the older man no matter how enticing he was.

He stayed true to himself and not once did he give into the man at the party. But once they were in the back of the limo with a sleeping Ryuhei neither could hold back and had a heavy make out session. But that was all Akihito let himself indulge in before he got pulled in again.

Akihito stayed strong for 3 years, sure there were kisses here and there but it never went any farther. Akihito had also tried dating other people but none of them ever lasted, where it was for the fact that his son called him mom or that Asami was almost always waiting for him to come back as he watched their son. He was grateful that Asami didn't try to but into his relationships with others.

As for Asami he never saw anyone else seeing how he was always over except for when he had to go out of town for some business. Heck, he even went as far as to buy a house in the same area so that it was easier to see both Ryuhei and Akihito. He never told Akihito any of this and probably never will until he was in his arms again.

To think that after 3 years Akihito would finally give into Asami. It was Ryuhei's 3rd birthday and Akihito had invited everyone. His cousin who was pregnant again after giving birth twice to two little boys that looked like Al, they were both about a year apart. But now he was pregnant again but this time with twin girls, and Al was praying to every god he could find that they would come out looking like Ranmaru.

"Ryuhei is in his room if you want to go and play with him" Akihito told the two little blond boys as they ran to his son's room.

"Sorry about that they were excited all day to come here" Ranmaru says as he rubs his bulging stomach with one hand and with the other his aching back.

"Don't worry about it there aren't any kids here that are Ryuhei's age, so he will be glad to see them" Akihito says as he sometimes wishes that Ryuhei was a twin so that he wouldn't be so lonely. "So where is Al"

"He saw a small shrine on our way here and insisted on stopping there" Ranmaru says with a sigh.

"Is he still with that" Akihito asks.

"Yup, not that he is not happy with the boys but and I quote 'I just want one cute little one that looks like you' so come on girls at lest one of you has to have my looks or your dad won't give me a break" Ranmaru says to his stomach as Akihito laughs at the whole thing. "So, how are you and Asami doing"

"Well for one there is no Asami and me, and as far as parenting goes it's fine" Akihito says as he looks around.

"You can try and fool everyone else, but I know that you still love him as much as he does you" Ranmaru says to his stubborn cousin.

"It's been 3 years already, I bet that he has already found someone less troublesome" Akihito says in a sad tone.

"Are you kidding me he literally moved from the city to the house next door to be close to you and he is here every day that he can be here, and I know that you two have had your moments. So, what is stopping you from being happy with the man you love" Ranmaru says as his cousin looks away in shame.

"Me, okay I'm the one that is holding myself back. I know that I can trust him again, heck he is an amazing father to Ryuhei and there has not been any threats to his life. But I'm just scared to let myself be happy again, I keep thinking that something else will come between us again" Akihito finally confessed.

"Like who, Fei-Long, he is married to the Russian and have a little one on the way via surrogate. And even they would help if something was going on as would I and your Spanish family. It's not like you have my father to worry about any more seeing how he can't even remember who he is" says Ranmaru as he rubs his stomach.

Akihito heard from Asami that the newbies were so eager to please their new employees that their practice victims aka his uncle and goons, couldn't remember who they were after they were done. They were still practicing on him seeing how neither Asami, his dad, or his uncle were willing to let the man off so easily.

"I sorr-" Akihito started as he was interrupted by his cousin.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for in fact me and Al were talking this over and one of the girls will be named Aki after you"

"You don't have to" Akihito says as he is filled with happiness.

"No, but it's what we both want to do" Ranmaru says as they chatted more.

As the party started more and more people came. Asami and his two men as always were there, to which little Ryuhei got to call them uncle Souh and uncle Kei. From what he heard Krishima's punishment for not informing Asami about Akihito and their son was to take a week off of work, and everyone knows how much the man liked working.

Akihito's Spanish uncle was also there with his grandchild of 5 years old. Fei-Long, Tao, and of course Mikhail were also present. His two best friends and their kids were among the crowd of mafia men also.

His dad was away for an important photo shoot in Africa that was a once in a life time chance. And even though he didn't want to go Akihito made him go, saying that he could get his grandson something cool and foreign.

Akihito had to wonder when his house became a neutral zone for all of these big underground men. All through out the party he kept looking at Asami wonder once again how it could have been if they were still in a relationship. Would he get lucky and be able to get pregnant at least one more time, and how Asami would be there for him every step of the way.

Akihito didn't know how much longer he could deny himself, deny Asami. He knew that sooner or later he would fall into the man's arms once again but was he ready for that again. As he thinks all of this he takes a swing of some random liquor to calm his nerves.

As expected Asami stayed well after everyone else had left, he put the sleeping child in his bed before coming to help Akihito clean up the house. Akihito didn't know why but he felt nervous even though he had been alone with the man several times before. Then he remembers why it's because of what Ranmaru had told him earlier that day.

"Are you alright Akihito" Asami asks as he heard Akihito sigh.

"I-Yes, no" Akihito says clearly confused.

"Did something happen?" Asami asks worried.

"Just something that Ranmaru said earlier is all" Akihito says as he turns back to what he was doing.

"Must have been a serious conversation if you're still thinking about it" Asmi says as he looks at the younger man wishing they were still together.

"It was he was just telling me about what he thought about our non-existing relationship is all" Akihito says as he tries to be nonchalant.

"Non-existing" Asami says in a tone that goes unnoticed by the blond.

"Well yeah we are not together anymore but we do have Ryuhei I guess that is what he meant" says Akihito.

"How can you say that we don't have a relationship when we are raising a child together. True we might not be together romantically but what I felt for you the day our son was born, I still feel the same way" Asami says making Akihito turn around with a surprised look.

"I though-" Akihito starts off before being cut off.

"You thought what that I was just playing you or tricking you so that you would stay by me after giving birth to my son, an heir? If I really didn't feel anything for you then I wouldn't have left, you to be free from me. I wouldn't have moved to be next to you, I wouldn't just stand by and watch as you go on dates as I watch our son. But I did because I still love you enough to do all of that for you" Asami says as he kisses Akihito with everything he had.

Akihito at first was shocked but then gave into the kiss also pouring into it everything that he felt for the man. Asami deepened the kiss as their tongues moved against each other, while their hands try to touch as much as possible.

"Tell me you don't want this, and I will go right now" Asami says as he breaks the kiss.

"No" Akihito says as he looks at the man's golden eyes. "No, I do want this, but I was scared. Asami I still love you"

That was all it took for Asami to give into 3 years' worth of longing for the blond. He missed how soft and firm Akihito's body was under him. He missed how Akihito would reacted to his every touch. He also missed the way the blonde tasted and the look he would get when the blond was close to his climax. He didn't know how he could have gone 3 years with out being inside of Akihito's tight hole, or how the blonde's cock felt in his hand.

They had 3 years' worth of catching up and they did not waist one second of it. They went at it like their lives deepened on it, they did it at least 3 times before they found the bedroom. And even then, they were still going strong till the early light hit them.

It was already 2 months after Ryuhei's birthday and since Akihito and Asami finally started to see each other again. Akihito was happy again, not that he wasn't before but know he felt complete. Well if only he wasn't sick, then he would be even more happy.

"That's it I'm taking you to the hospital this is getting bad" Asami says as he picks up a protesting Akihito. He was just glad that Akihito's dad was back and took out Ryuhei for some quality time together.

"I'll be fine soon, so put me down" Akihito says as Asami walks out the front door.

"Then let the doctor give you some medicine to make this go away faster" Asami says as they get into the car.

Akihito knew better than to fight the man on this, he also knew that he was right, and the doctor would be able to make him fell better faster. So, he just rested up against Asami as they headed to the hospital.

After a whole bunch of test Akihito and Asami were waiting for the results in a small room as Akihito laid on the bed.

"I bet it's just the flu" Akihito says to Asami.

"The last time you thought that you ended up with Ryuhei" Asami pointed out.

"Yes, well this time it's not a baby trust me I should know" Akihito says as he knew that Ryuhei would be his only one.

"You never know we might have another little miracle on our hands" Asami says as he rubs Akihito's lower stomach.

"And, I bet it's not" Akihito says as he moves Asami's hand off of him.

"Alright how about this if there is another little one then we will get married as soon as we can, and if not then I will let you decide" Asami says as he looks at Akihito.

"Alright, fine but if it's not another baby then once I am better then we are going to that new amusement park that you hate but Ryuhei loves" Akihito says as he smiles at the older man.

"Deal" was all Asami said.

Once they were outside of the hospital and in the car, both Kirishima and Souh were confused as to why Asami was happy while Akihito was annoyed.

"I never lose kitten" Asami says as he pulls the younger one to his lap.

"Alright I get it I lost, but just so you know this is the last time" Akihito says as he looks at his stomach.

"You mean they" Asami says all smug like. "Remember we are having twins this time, and in 3 months we will also be getting married"

"Yes, I know" Akihito says as he was secretly loving how this time they would be doing thing right. This time they will be together for when the babies come, and no one would be getting in the way.

Disclaimer-not mine

R&R let me know what you guys think.

Alright so I said that this was the last one but I think that I can get at least two more out what do you guys think about that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Even after being back from the hospital, Akihito couldn't believe that he was pregnant again. But this time is just had to be twins. Of, course this was Asami's sperm that he was talking about. They still haven't told anyone that they were once again together.

It's not like anyone would actually be surprised to see them together, they kind of expected it. But how were they going to explain that they were now expecting twins. And to top it all off they were also getting married in what 3 months, he would definitely be showing by then.

How was he going to explain to his 3-year-old son that he was going to have two babies? He knew that Ryuhei was smart even for his age, but could he really understand that he would be a big brother. He still couldn't believe that he agreed to that bet and now he lost so he was getting married.

But honestly after 5 almost 6 years of some what being together he guessed that it was definitely time to finally give in. He was happier these past two months then the 3 years that they spent apart. In the beginning he knew that it would be hard to leave the man, but who would have known that it was going to end up like this.

"What are you thinking about" Asami interrupts Akihito's thoughts.

"Just trying to wrap my head around all of this again" Akihito says as he puts a hand on his lower stomach as he could now feel the slight hardness. Not that is wasn't there before, but he wasn't aware of the twins before.

"Yes, well this time I will be around don't forget that" Asami says as he puts his arms around Akihito as he puts his much larger hand over his where the twins are.

"I don't think that I will be able to, seeing how you want to get married" Akihito says as he looks back that the older man.

"You know I always get what I want, and you made me wait 5 almost 6 years to put a ring on your finger" Asami says as he pulls out the ring that he had bought for the blonde all those years ago.

"Don't tell me that you have had this, this whole entire time" Akihito says as he lets Asami slide the ring on his finger.

The ring its self was not overly masculine, it was almost borderline feminine but not quite. The band was an obsidian black with a medium size ruby. Akihito almost laughed at how much the ring screamed Asami.

"The ring is also engraved Asami" Asami says as he kisses Akihito below his ear. "So, that means that you will have to call me by my given name, let's start teaching you how"

"Asa-" was all Akihito could say as Asami gave him a light slap to his rear. This caused Akihito to moan out unexpectedly.

"It's Ryuichi" Asami says as he rubs the spot that he slapped.

"Ryuichi" Akihito repeats after the man earning himself a deep kiss.

"That's right kitten" Asami says between kisses.

Asami knew that Akihito had become more sensitive, he actually had a hunch about the blonde being pregnant again. He noticed how the blonde would become easily aroused this past week, not that he was complaining. He was in fact loving every single moment of it. His favorite so far had to be how hard the blonde's nipples got when he barely touched them.

As Asami took of the blonde's shirt he took a moment to stare at the hardened nipples as they stood out proud and hard. He couldn't help himself, so he took both of Akihito's hands into his own and tied them up above his head. Asami licked his lips as he looked at how delectable his fiancé looked at the moment.

"Asami?" asks a confused Akihito.

Asami just stuck his hand inside of Akihito's pants till his hand wrapped around the hardening cock of the blonde. Akihito moans at this, but Asami wouldn't have it as he tightens his grip on the cock.

"What did I tell you to call me?" Asami asks as he sees the blond wince a bit, but not in discomfort.

"R-Ryui-ichi Please" was all that Akihito was able to say in his lust taken mind.

"That's right kitten don't forget" Asami says as he yanks down the pants and underwear all at once.

Asami knew that Akihito would call him by his last name more then once again through out their night together. So, Asami knew just what to do to make sure that the blonde didn't forget. He brought the blonde to the bed in his house and locked his hands to the headboard.

As Asami took a step back to admire how good the blonde looked in his bed he noticed that there was a slight bump where their children where currently growing. Asami bent down to kiss the slight bump making Akihito aroused even more. Asami knew that if he didn't act quickly then then Akihito would cum fast, so he put on a ring at the base of the blonde's cock making the blonde whine.

"A-Asami" Akihito whines out as he wanted to be released from the ring.

"No, I told you already why" Asami says as he starts to bind Akihito's legs out making him open to Asami.

"O-okay R-Ryuichi" Akihito says as a ball gag strap was shoved into his mouth and tied behind his head.

"I don't believe you kitten, so I will have to punish you first a bit" Asami says as he starts to play with Akihito's cock.

Now that Akihito knew that he was pregnant, he now knew why he was more sensitive than usual. But to think that he would be this sensitive who would have thought. The first time he was pregnant he didn't have any kind of sex, mostly because Asami was the only one who would do anything to him.

He had heard of how women get sensitive during their pregnancy, but he had never really experienced it till now. The most sensitive he had become during the first pregnancy was his emotions, but never anything physical like now. Not that he was complaining he was actually loving it and how Asami was also loving it as well.

"Don't worry I will be gentle with you and our two little ones" Asami says as he kisses Akihito's cheek.

Asami took the blonde's cock into his mouth as he slowly licks his way up and down, taking his time. He knew that Akihito would be going mad at the fact that he was taking his time with him, but he did say that he was going to be gentle and he would keep is word.

As he slowly moved his head up and down on the blonde's cock, he enter a single finger into the blonde's eager hole. Asami felt Akihito's hips thrust up as he entered his finger in. Asami started with a torturing slow pace that made Akihito move his hips to a faster pace but was stop with a slap to one of his ass cheeks.

"Didn't I tell you that I was going to be gentle" Asami says as he once again starts up his slow pace.

Akihito was not sure what was worse when Asami took his time, or when he was rough with him. But one thing that he did know was that he needed some sort of release. He was already sensitive enough with his new pregnancy, and what Asami was doing to him wasn't helping. In fact, he had tears coming out of his eyes because of how much pain and pleasure he was feeling all at one, especially seeing how now he felt it even more.

Asami was loving how impatient Akihito was getting the longer he prolonged his slow pace. He couldn't help but to add two more fingers into the blond, this made Akihito clench around all three fingers. Asami knew that he could have put in his fingers one at a time but could help himself at the thought of how Akihito would respond to it.

Akihito hated the fact that Asami loved to torture him like this, but he also loved it. Asami had told him that he would be gentle so why did he put in two fingers in at once. Akihito couldn't help but to clench at the fingers inside of him, not in pain but at the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. He knew that he was slowly leaking as Asami skillfully took his cock into his mouth.

"I think that you have learned don't you kitten" Asami says as he takes off the ball gag.

"As-Ryu-uichi" Akihito says as he corrected himself.

"That's right now tell me what you want" Asami askes as he plays with the ring at the base of Akihito's swollen cock, as he three fingers were still inside of the blonde.

"I…let me cum, I n-need you R-Ryuichi" Akihito says as he lets a few tears fall from his eyes.

"That's more like it" Asami says as he licks the trail of tears before kissing the blonde.

Asami takes out his fingers as he frees himself from his clothe and couldn't help but to admire how erotic the blonde looked on his bed. He was loving how the wet lashes looked on the blonde, and how Akihito's cock was slowly releasing cum. Asami slowly releases the blonde's legs from their restraints but leaves the ring on as well as Akihito's hands tied to the head board.

As Asami stares at the blonde he notices something that he missed earlier, the taunting pink nipples of the blonde looked like they were glistening. It was at that moment that Asami knew what it was, his love was lactating. Asami could help himself as he sucks on one of the teasing nipples, of course Asami was right as he tasted the sweet nectar on his tongue. Usually Asami wasn't one for sweets but if it was coming from his kitten then that was his favorite.

"A-Ryu-Ryuichi" Akihito moans out loud as he presses his chest up more into Asami's mouth.

"You will always be my favorite type of sweets" at this Akihito blushed hard as he realized what Asami meant.

"I-It didn't h-happen last time" Akihito confesses as Asami leans in for a kiss, making Akihito taste how sweet his milk was.

"Well there are two this time" Asami says as he stops their kiss.

After all his torturing Akihito thought that he had already gotten through the worst part but of course this is Asami he was talking about. The ring was still on his cock as the older man slowly slides in his cock into Akihito's now loose hole. Now this was the worst he felt seeing how he had yet to release since the ring was put on him.

"That's right I almost forgot with how good you tasted" Asami says as he finally took off the ring as well as the restrains on the blonde's hands, making Akihito cum hard and fast.

But as soon as he came Asami started to up his pace making Akihito feel even more sensitive then he thought possible. One particular thrust made Akihito scream out loud. Asami just smirked at that and aimed for that spot as may times as he could before he came himself. Once he released himself inside of the blonde Asami licked up all the milk that trailed down the blonde's chest.

"I will never tire of this" Asami says as he pulls a sleeping blonde into his arms, kissing the ring on his left hand.

Almost two weeks later Akihito heard from his cousin who was in the hospital, that the twins were finally born. Akihito couldn't get there any faster, Asami and Ryuhei were also with him when they got to the hospital. He was starting to show barely but that was only noticeable if he didn't have a shirt on, other than that you couldn't tell.

"Mama what happening" says a curious Ryuhei from his father's lap.

"Uncle Ran and Al just had two new babies" Akihito said as it hit him that he didn't know how to tell his son about their own twins.

"More?" asks Ryuhei as he turns his head to one side.

"Yes, more Ryu, you will have more cousins to play with" Akihito says with a slight laugh as his son smiles at the fact that he will have more kids to play with.

"Me too, want more" Ryuhei says in his broken toddler talk as he looks up to his father.

Now this wasn't something that he was expecting to hear from his son, he figured that he would have to ease the fact that he too would be getting more siblings. But this was good also, at least their son was wanting more siblings and they would not have to deal with any bad behavior.

"That would make you the oldest, are you ready for that responsibility" Asami asks their son as he looks down at his son who was starting to look more and more like him as the days go by.

"Yes, me good big brother" Ryuhei says as he looks at both of his parents.

Akihito's heart could burst at how proud he was of his son, at how kind he could be at his young age.

"Alright but you are going to have to wait a bit" Akihito says as he looks at Asami.

This revelation made the small boy beam up a bright smile to both of his parents.

"It's ok I can wait" says the Asami look a like as he made his parents smile at him.

Akihito had to stop himself at the sight before him. Al had both of the girls in his arms crying his heart out. Why well because both girls had a full head of dark brown hair, although one had light brown eyes and the other bright blue eyes.

"Congratu-" Akihito started to say to his cousin as he was interrupted by his son.

"I big brother too" he says as he beams with pride.

"Maybe I should be congratulating you instead" says a smirking Ranmaru as Akihito blushes.

"Really that's good to hear little man" Al says as he stops crying to see that they now had company.

"Aha, mama say I have to wait. And papa say I be the oldest" Ryuhei tells his uncle Al as he sits by him as he looks at the new babies.

"It's about time right" Al says to Ryuhei as the little boy shakes his head in agreement.

"Where are Marco and Yukio at" Akihito says as he looks for his cousins first and second born sons.

Both Ranmaru and Al had decided that they would take turns naming their children in each other's respective language. But of course, that didn't happen, Ranmaru named their oldest Marco even though Al wanted a Japanese name he went with it. Marco was an exact replica of his father, from the blonde hair to the bright blue eyes.

Their second Yukio was named by Al, Ranmaru knew that this would happen, so he went with it. Unlike his older brother Yukio had a darker blonde color hair and honey brown eyes. He was the closest to looking Japanese, but Al still wanted a dark-haired child. Not that he didn't love his boys. Ranmaru was the one who was in love with his sons looks, that was the thing between the couple they liked each other's looks more than their own.

"Uncle, your dad took them down to get something to eat" Ranmaru says as he notices the ring on his younger cousins' finger. "So, when is the wedding"

"Less than three months" Asami answers like nothing while Akihito is once again blushing. "So, who do we have here"

Akihito was glad that his now fiancé was taking the attention off of him and onto the two new born girls as it should be.

"Well this little one with the bright brown eyes is Aki" Al says as he snuggles her closely.

"And our other little one with big blue eye is Allie" Ranmaru says as he watches his husband snuggle their girls closely.

"More?" Ryuhei asks his uncles.

This makes everyone laugh as Asami smirks at his son.

"I do but uncle Ran says no" says a pouting Al.

"Fine, but you are going to have to get pregnant next time" Ranmaru says as Al pouted even more. "That's what I thought"

"Hey kid" says Akihito's dad as he enters the room with the two missing boys.

Even though Akihito's dad was only Ranmaru's uncle, he let the two little blonde boys call him grandpa just like Ryuhei. That was something that Ranmaru was grateful to his uncle for, he didn't want his father in his children's life, and Al had a hard time with his father. It wasn't that Al's father hated them no it was the fact that the man got carried away and started to flirt with Ranmaru that Al didn't want him around his kids.

"Hi dad" Akihito says as Ryuhei runs to his grandpa.

"I big brother too" Ryuhei proclaims proudly to his grandfather.

"Really now" Akihito's dad says as he looks at his son and back at his smiling grandson.

"Aha, but I have to wait" say little Ryuhei as he runs off to play with his cousins.

"What am I missing" says Akihitos dad as he looks at his son.

"We were going to tell you but Ryuhei beat us to it" Akihito starts off. "I-we found out last week"

"So, when you were sick. Of course, that's why you were sick" Akihito's dad says as he puts together the pieces, them looks at the ring on his sons' finger. "So, when were you going to tell me that you were also going to get married"

"I-uh-I don't know" Akihito admitted, Asami didn't say anything through out the whole exchange, and that was making Akihito nervous.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm happy for you and the fact that Ryuhei will be living with both of his parents. Pluss a new one on the way" says his dad as he hugs him.

"Actually dad, it's two, we are having twins" Akihito announces as everyone in the room are too shock to say anything.

"Even better" says his dad after the shock. "But I thought that Ryuhei would be it after your accident"

"So, did I but apparently after I had this one" Akihito says as he motions to his son. "The doctor told me that the only thing wrong was that it was going to be hard for me to get pregnant but not impossible. He then gave me some medicine to help me with that" Akihito says as he had forgotten about it till he learned about him being pregnant again.

"Why didn't you tell anyone" his dad says.

"To be honest I had forgotten about that until last week" Akihito says as he blushes.

Asami took the blonde into his arms as everyone else laughed at the fact that the blonde was embarrassed.

"More?" Ryuhei says as he looks at his father.

Akihito looked at both his son and fiancé as he knew what they were thinking. "No, this is it you hear me" Akihito says as he looks at Asami.

"I think you need another lesson kitten" Asami whispered into the blonde's ear low enough for only him to hear. "We wouldn't want Ryuhei to be the only boy if we end up having only girls right"

Akihito knew that this was a losing battle as soon as he saw the bright smile on his sons face.

Akihito was glad that Asami had contracted a wedding planer because he was not sure what to do for a wedding. They asked him so many questions. Was it going to be big or small? How many guests would there be? What flavor for the cake? How big would the cake be? What type of flower did he prefer? What was their thyme going to be? What would the main color be? Outside or inside? Tuxedo or Yukata?

He was so fed up with all of the questions. He was about ready to tell Asami that they should just go down town and sign the damn marriage papers and get it over with. But no Asami wanted the whole wedding experience. Who would have known?

"This is an important day for the both of us and I want to do it properly" Asami says as he sits in his chair with Ryuhei on his lap.

Akihito had agreed to move back into the penthouse with Asami only because it would be closer to the hospital if anything happened to him or the twins. Akihito at first didn't want to leave the place that he had made home with his son, but he knew that Asami was right. His dad had also moved into the apartment below them curtesy of Asami.

Akihito knew that Asami only did that for his sake. Not that Asami had any problem with his dad, no in fact they were getting along quite well. The thing that made Akihito laugh was the fact that once his Spanish uncle heard about their engagement, he was on the next flight over. His uncle wasn't going to hand him over with out first talking to Asami, and after he did he went on to inspect the penthouse to make sure that it was safe for the children.

"Why is it so important?" Akihito asks as he looks at the older man.

"Because it's the day you tie your life with mine. And I would like to see you in white" Asami says as he looks back at the blushing blonde.

"Maybe you should wear white" Akihito retorted back.

"If that is what you want" was all Asami said without protest.

Akihito was surprised to hear the older man comply with one of his requests. He was expecting Asami to say something like 'only the bide wears white' or 'maybe you should wear a dress' but this was different. Alright so Akihito let Asami decided that he would wear a vail that day, plus his suite was a bit feminine with the lace it had. But that was the only kind that was going to fit him once he started to show more by then.

"Really?" asks a confused Akihito.

"Why not it is our wedding day after all" Asami answers back.

After that the days started to go by fast and soon it was time for their wedding. Everyone made it, it seemed as his cousin was there in his changing room with one of the twins. Fei-Long was also here with Tao, Mikhail, and little Mai their daughter. His two best friends and their families were also here. Akihito's whole family had made it as well. The last person he ever thought would show up did, Asami's grandfather.

After the birth of Ryuhei the elder Asami came into his hospital room to apologize to him about how he acted towards him. The elder man even went as far as to give then his blessings even if they were not together at the time. The elder man went as far as to request that they visit him so that he could see his great grandson.

By this time Akihito was showing so much that he looked about as big as he did just before Ryuhei was born. He was about 5 months along and he didn't know how he was going to make it the remaining few if he was going to get even bigger. Asami was loving every moment of his pregnancy, especially the sex, and Akihito would have to agree that that was the best part as well.

Akihito hated to admit it, but he loved and hated that he was lactating. He loved the attention Asami would give him because of it, and it made their sex even more erotic. But he hated the fact that he would leak at random times.

"Wow Aki now I wish that I had worn a suite on my wedding day" Ranmaru says as he helps his cousin put on the hat which had the veil hanging onto it.

"Thanks, I wasn't too sure about the way it looked but it's rather comfortable" Akihito admits as he puts his hand over his growing stomach.

"So, have you found out what your having yet" Ranmaru asks as he hands over the large bouquet of flowers.

"Yes, a boy and girl" Akihito says as he smiles down to the babbling little girl in her stroller.

"You hear that Aki, a girl for you and Allie to play with" Ranmaru coos at his little girl.

"I'm excited to be honest, Asami wants to name our boy after my dad and our little girl after my mom" Akihito says as he almost started to cry. "Stupid hormones"

"I'm happy for you Akihito, Asami might seem like a cold man but he is good to you and that is all that counts" Ranmaru says as he hugs his cousin tightly.

As soon as Asami heard what they were having he told Akihito about what he wanted their names to be and Akihito could help but to cry. Their little boy will be named Antonio or Tony like Akihito's dad. While their only daughter will be named Minako or Mina for short, although Asami had started to call her his little princess.

Not even out and she already had him wrapped around her tiny finger. Asami was excited Akihito could tell by the way he was looking for a bigger penthouse. Akihito agreed that they did need a bigger place, but he thought that it wouldn't be till the twins were a bit bigger. But Asami had only responded by saying 'My princess will need her own space', now that was something that he would never thought the older man would ever say.

But they weren't able to find any bigger places so Asami did the next best thing and that was to add on to their current home. Luckily the extra rooms would be done by the time the twins would be born so that was fine with Akihito. He was also surprised at how Ryuhei was acting around him, the little boy would make sure that his mom was comfortable and get things when he needed them.

"Alright let's get you out there so you can finally get married to the father of your children" Ranmaru joked as he pushed out the stroller.

As Akihito walked down the aisle he couldn't help but notice that Asami did keep his word and was now clad in white. Akihito couldn't believe how good his future husband looked in white. Then Akihito turned to look at his dad with Ryuhei, their son really took after his father as he looked just like Asami in his little 3-piece suite.

As they exchanged their vows Akihito thinks about all of the things that they have done to get to this very point. He had been raped, kidnapped, shot at, had almost died multiple times but Asami was always there to get him back. It was then that Akihito knew that he would never be any happier than with the man that he would now call husband and father to his children.

Disclaimer-nothing is mine

R&R let me know what you think about. Leave your comments.

One more to go give me some feedback on how you think the twins should look like.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That was it Akihito was tired of being pregnant. His back hurt, his feet were swollen, his nipples ached. Yup this would be it for him no matter what Asami says. Not that he didn't love the twins he did, but they could hurry up and come out.

Asami on the other hand was loving every minute of this. He was enjoying the way Akihito's stomach kept enlarging with their children. He also loved how much more responsive Akihito was during sex. But the part that he loved the most was how much Akihito was dependent of him.

As for Ryuhei, he was so excited that everyday he would ask if that was the day that the twins would be born. That was probably the best part of the pregnancy. Not that he was not enjoying himself with the sex he had with Asami seeing how it had become more intense.

"Mama, now?" asks Ryuhei as he puts a chubby hand on Akihito's stomach.

"No, but soon" was what Akihito would always say.

For obvious reasons Akihito was not going to be able to have a normal birth, so he already had his c-section scheduled. Much to his horror it was going to be in a week. The first time he had Ryuhei he was complete out of it. But this time would be different, Asami would be there with him in the same room as they cut him open.

Asami had stopped going to his office a month ago and started to work from the office he had here in their home. Akihito was glad to have him home only because it was hard for him to do the things that he was used to doing. Plus, this way Ryuhei had both of his parents around for him to be entertained.

Akihito and Asami had noticed how their son was eager to learn so they had Kirishima teach him a few things. That was another thing that surprised Akihito, he didn't know that Kirishima used to tutor in his younger days. Ryuhei loved learning new things with his uncle Kei.

The pent house was finally done being renovated and now they had a second floor. On the second floor there were four bedrooms, each as spacious as the master bedroom. Asami insisted that they would need all of that space for their kids. But until they were all older they would all still sleep on the bottom floor.

Akihito couldn't believe that Asami opened up the secret room to make it into a small nursery. There were two cribs on either side of the room that was painted a light blue. Both cribs just screamed out money.

The one for their daughter Minako looked like cinderella's carriage, not that he didn't like it, but it was a bit much. On the other side was Tony's crib, Akihito was glad that it didn't look like a carriage, but it was big and was made out of pure dark oak. Akihito would usually complain that all of this wasn't necessary, but he changed his mind after he saw how happy Asami seemed as he was putting together a toy box in the middle of the room.

As the days passed by the more nervous Akihito was getting. He was more then ready for the twins to be out, not just because he wouldn't feel so helpless but because he wanted to meet them. Then it was time for him to go in for his operation, and he saw that he wasn't the only one to be nervous. Ryuhei was jumping up and down, while Asami was getting both of their and the twins changing bags ready.

"Ryuhei, be good for grandpa and tomorrow you will be a big brother" Asami says to the now pouting child.

"I go also" Ryuhei says as he was getting better with his words.

"Sorry but kids aren't allowed in the surgery room" Akihito says from where he is sitting.

"Mama be alright" says the small child with worry in his eyes.

"The doctor's will make sure that me and your little brother and sister will be just fine" Akihito says to his son.

"Then me be Doctor too for you" Ryuhei proclaims.

"Alright, but first you are staying here, and tomorrow grandpa can take you to see them alright" Asami say to his son with pride.

"Okay" Ryuhei says as he runs off to the room that was Akihito's a long time ago.

Asami offered a hand to help Akihito up from the couch.

"Well looks like we got a future Doctor in the family" Akihito says as he lets Asami push him up to his feet.

"He might change his mind once he is older" says Asami as he opens the front door for him.

"Ryuichi" Akihito says as he places both hands on his stomach and looks at his husband. "Please promise me once more that our children's lives will never be intertwined with your other job"

Asami bends down and kisses the protruding belly as he says "They will never know about that side so long as I can keep them out of it"

"That's all I can ask for" Akihito says as he takes his husbands hand in his.

The ride to the hospital was a quiet one. Akihito was in Asami's lap with both of their hands-on top of where their restless children where moving inside of Akihito. They did need words to express how nervous and excited they both were.

"Ranmaru said that he would bring the boys over to stay with Ryuhei so that he wouldn't be so lonely" Akihito says breaking their silence.

"See, having more kids isn't so bad" Asami says.

"Oh no, I know what you are doing and don't forget that I can only have three c-sections done on me and the twins will be it. If you want more get a surrogate" Akihito says before adding. "Besides it's supposed to be hard for me to even conceive in the first place. We are even lucky to be able to have these three in the first place. I'm actually surprised with how easy it was for Ranmaru to get pregnant right after he had one."

"If this is what you want kitten, we have other options" was all Asami said before he leaned in for a kiss.

"Really?" Akihito asked knowing that the man usually got what he wanted.

"Yes, as much as I love our children right now I don't think that I could handle any more. Kirishima is already training people to guard our kids as we speak"

"Well, I guess we wouldn't want to make it harder on him by having more" Akihito says with a laugh.

They were outside of the hospital faster then what Akihito would like. It was a good thing that Asami owned the hospital and they wouldn't have to wait long. As soon as the receptionist saw who they were they were led to a room where Akihito was told to change into a hospital gown while the doctor came in. Asami helped him get out of the clothe he was in and into the gown.

As soon as the doctor started to inject him with an anesthetic to numb him from the waist down. Asami held his hand the entire time. After a few minutes he was being wheeled into an operation room. The only time that Asami left his side was to put on some scrubs. If he wasn't about to be opened he would defiantly make a joke out of this.

Akihito stared into Asami's eyes as they stared to cut him open. A million questions were running through his mind at that moment. What if one of them didn't make it? Would they be okay with having 2 dads instead of the normal type of family? Would he be able to take care of all three kids at the same time? Would their son be born like him?

That last one worried him. Not that it made a difference, but would his son go through what he did. None of Ranmaru's boys were born with it so there was a chance that neither would his second son. But what if he was.

His thoughts were stopped by a high-pitched wail, followed up by the doctor saying, "It's a girl". Akihito had still not taken his eyes off of Asami as they smiled to each other. Not even 5 minutes later another wail joined the first one. Soon after that Asami was called over to cut the cord.

Akihito knew that it was too early to tell but once the twins were in his arms he knew that each child took after them. Minako had a full set of dark black hair pale skin, and Akihito bet that if she opened her eyes they would be golden like her father's. But there was also a softness to her that reminded Akihito of his mother.

Tony on the other hand was the complete opposite, with his golden yellow hair that was far more golden than his silver-ish kind. It was too early to tell what color the babe's eyes where, but Akihito was willing to wait. While Ryuhei was looking more and more like Asami, it seemed that the twins took after Akihito in their softer looks.

"They look like you" Asami commented as he took his little princess into his arms.

"They could grow out of it, besides Mina looks a lot like you too" Akihito says as he runs a finger across Tony's cheek.

"That could be possible" Asami says as he looks at his princess.

The next day was filled with a lot of visitors from his dad and son, friends, and the other big Mafia heads like his uncle. They all left a bunch of gifts for the twins. While Fei-long had commented on how much Minako looked like her father and said that he would pray for that to go away.

The doctor had also told them that Tony had also been born like Akihito with the mutation. To this Akihito let a few tears slip out. Asami held him close and told him that no one else would know about it. So Asami had ordered the doctor to take it off of the official records.

He knew what would happen if anyone learned about his children, so he told Kirishima to double up the guards. He would never let his kids be used against him like Akihito was. He couldn't bare the thought of any one of his children being forced into doing anything like Akihito was.

The first three years with the twins was hard but they managed with they help of Akihito's dad, who was always ready to see his grandkids. Ryuhei was now 6 years old and was smarter than both he and Asami could have ever guessed. He soaked up every bit of information that was taught to him by Kirishima to the point that he had nothing more to learn.

It was then that Asami asked his son if he would like a private tutor till he was able to attend school. The little boy couldn't have said yes, any faster. Now he was teaching his little brother and sister how to speak and read. It was the cutes thing for Akihito, and Asami was filled with pride.

As it turned out Tony had green eyes and golden hair like Akihito's father but everything else was definitely Akihito. Minako on the other hand was more and more like Asami, from her golden eyes to her quiet ways. It was funny that while Ryuhei looked like Asami it was Minako who really took after her father. While Ryuhei would have his moments where either of his parent's personality would show, the twins were the ones who took after them. Tony was an exact replica of Akihito.

Soon after the twins were born Akihito made the choice of getting his extra organs out. Asami supported him all the way through. Even though they both would have liked more kids they agreed that three was enough for them. Especially seeing how hyper little Tony could get.

There was one incident that till this day Akihito couldn't believe happened. One day he had to go to meet Ryuhei's teachers, so he left the twins in the care of Kirishima and Suoh. When they got back he noticed that Tony was passed out on the couch, and the others were in Minako's room.

Minako like any other little princess, had a lot of toys. But the thing she really liked at the moment was her little table with tea sets. Of course, Asami's men wouldn't dare anger her, so they would always go along with anything she wanted. So, this time is was a tea party. Both men were squeezed into tiny little chairs for the sake of the little princess.

When the twins reached the age 6 and Ryuhei 9 they asked their parents why they didn't have any more sibling. Akihito told Asami that he would be the one to explain that one.

"Well, me and your mother think that it's better with just the 5 of us" Asami said trying to get the little ones to understand.

"But, daddy I want a sister" says Minako.

"You know that if you had a little sister then you would have to share everything with her even your room" Akihito says knowing that the little girl didn't like anyone touching her stuff unless she let you.

"Fine, no sister" Minako says much to their parent's relief. Then she sees a stuffed animal "I want a dog"

As soon as Akihito was about to protest, Asami took out his phone and started to make a few calls. Akihito didn't need to be told what the man was talking about because he saw that their little girl had won. The next day Asami had the whole family go to one of his clubs. In the club he had a bunch of different dogs lined up for his little princess.

"The three of you have to choose one only" was what Asami had told them as the kids went around to look at them.

"Wait Mina, Tony we all have to agree on one, so we have to pick together" leave it to their oldest to take charge.

"Fine" was heard from the twins.

The kids went down the line a few times while Akihito and Asami talked.

"You give into her too easily" Akihito says as he watched Tony pet one of the puppies.

"Maybe but the dog can be trained to guard them as well" Asmi says.

"Alright I will give it to you this once, at least it wasn't another child" Akihito said knowing that the man could very well go and adopt one fast.

"I told you that three was enough for me" Asami says as he pulls Akihito to him when they were interrupted by the kids.

"Daddy" "Mama" was heard from all of them.

"Dad, we have picked out the German Shepard" says Ryuhei with a smile.

Asami was glad that they pick out that type of dog, they were easier to train and would protect their humans.

Through out the years they would get visits from Fei-Long, Mikhail, and Mai. But Tao never came with them after the twins were born. He was busy in America studying business and law. Akihito was glade for the kid and also sad for not being able to see him.

Mai and Minako soon became the best of friends. While Minako could be a bit cold and quiet, Mai was always happy and cheerful. It was an odd friendship. But it was even more weird when Ranmaru's twin girls joined them.

Aki and Allie were also quite different. Aki liked to get dirty, her and Tony could always be seen getting into trouble. While Allie was a girly girl, she loved anything that sparkled. And yet somehow all four of these girls were able to get along. Minako, Aki, and Allie all went to the same school and so did the boys.

Akihito would always get calls from the teachers about Tony and how he would misbehave. He was just glad that he wasn't the only one, seeing how Ranmaru would also get calls for Yukio. Even though the two were not in the same classes they still managed to get into the same type of trouble.

Yes, Tony was exactly like him.

By the time the twins where in middle school, Ryuhei was starting off in high school. Of course, Ryuhei was at the top of the whole school, not that the twins were bad in school. Minako was also a good learner just like her brother but she didn't want people to put high expectations on her like her older brother. Tony although smart was all around lazy when it came to doing his homework and would rather practice parkour.

Akihito and Asami had not told Tony about the mutation for the fact that they didn't want their son to worry about something that they hoped would never affect his future. But they knew that their son had the right to know about it, so they decided to tell him after he got older.

One day when Akihito had decided to visit Asami in his office, they were in the heat of the moment when Akihito got a call.

"H-hello" Akihito answered. "Alright I will be right there"

"Let me guess Tony" Asami says as he was still thrusting into his husband.

"S-stop I have to go"

"We will both go after we are finished" Asami said not to worried about Tony knowing that he always got into trouble.

Once they were inside of the car heading in the direction of the school Asami asked Akihito what it was this time.

"He thought that it would be fun to scare his teachers by parkouring on the school building"

"Well, he is your son" was all Asami said while Akihito silently agreed.

The second year of middle school was the one that changed the kids' life. Minako had decided to go out with Aki and Allie. And for some reason Mai was also there. They had all decided to go to a new café. Of course, they all had body guards with them, seeing how they were all tied to the Mafia in more than one way.

On their way back, they encountered a blind old lady having trouble caring her things, so the girls decided to help her out. And when the old lady offered them all a drink they all agreed to it.

"Hey, Mina do you feel funny" Allie asked her cousin.

"F-funny how" Mina says noticing what she was trying to say.

"Hey, Aki are you alright" Mai asked the now unconscious girl with an empty glass.

"Drugs" was all that Minako could say before they all passed out.

When they came to they were all tied up all next to each other in what looked to be a warehouse.

"Look boys the princesses are all awake" say a shadow as it got close to them.

"Why are you doing this, is it money is that it" Minako says out loud.

Minako knew that the girls and her all came from wealthy families, so it was the only logical explanation for their kidnaping. She had heard rumors about her father and that he deals in legal and illegal business. But those were all just rumors right?

"Well that is a nice bonus, but no. Your father, well all of your parents are the reason why we are doing this. We were a part of the Oumi Kumi we had everything until your parents ruined everything. So now we will be taking you from them so that they can see how it feels to lose. We will sell you all off and watch as they fight to get you back, and not being able to." Says the man from the shadows.

"Oumi-Kumi?" Aki whispers.

"That's right the Oumi Kumi into which you were born into" the man says as he points to the twins. "Would have been the most powerful underworld business if it wasn't for Asami and his blonde whore"

Minako didn't like the fact that this man was talking about her mom in such a way. But if her and the other girls' parents were involved in the underworld business, then this would have happened before they were even born. And that would have been about 16 17 years ago.

"If this happened so long ago then why are you acting now" Mai said as she whispered "Stupid idiots"

But before the man could say anything else they all heard gun shots being fired.

"Come on princess if I'm going down then so are you" says the man as he grabbed Minako while the others grab Mai and the twins.

Minako and the girls were not prepared for what they saw next. All of their parents where shooting down people. There were dead bodies left and right. She or the other girls had ever seen them look so murderous.

"DADDY" she screamed out as she got his attention while the mans grip tightened on her.

Asami was both glad and worried when he saw his little girl. She and the other girls looked fine, but this would definitely be a life changing occurrence for them.

"Let them go you bastard" Ranmaru says as he looks over at his twin daughters.

The man motioned, and the others followed his lead, and all pointed their guns to the girls heads. He didn't care what happened to the girls he just wanted Asami and the others to suffer. But before he could pull the trigger his gun was kicked out of his hand.

"How could you drag in innocent girls into a fight like this" said the voice and Mai said "Tao"

That little distraction let the other get a hand up on them and shot the remaining men. Ranmaru ran to his daughters to make sure that they were fine with Al behind him. Mai held onto Tao till her parents reached them. As for Minako every time Asami took a step towards her she took one back.

"I-is all he said true?" she asked not meeting her father's eyes.

"What did he say to you" Asami says clearly not liking where this was going, not to mention how he would have to explain all of this to Akihito.

"He said that you and all of them" she says as she motions to the others. "Are in the underground business, like some Yakuza"

"That's not important" Asami says as he tries to get his daughter to drop it, but she is her mother's daughter after all.

"I just got kidnapped by a man that says you and mom ruined his life years ago, so tell me how that is not important" Minako yells at her father while glaring up at him.

"What will you do if I said yes" Asami challenges his little girl.

He always thought that it would be one of his sons to challenge him like this not his little girl. But after seeing the fire behind her eyes he knew that she would be the one to follow in his foot steps no matter what he did. If she decided to follow him then at least he could guide her along.

"Then I would like to know how deep into it am I" she says.

"You can say that it's been the family business for a while now, farther than my grandfather and your mothers as well" Asami says as Minako finally goes to him.

"Can you teach me" Mianko says as her father hugs her.

"I can but your mother or brothers can't know about this" Asami says as he adds "Akihito would divorce me for this"

"Don't worry I won't say a thing" Minako says as she looks up and adds "Father"

After that day not only did she start taking defense classes, but she also started to follow Asami to the office. She wasn't alone in this, no the other girls decided to follow her lead and started to train as well.

Akihito never found out about it and, but he did suspect something was up with them. But when he would ask Minako would just say that someone had to learn the family business. Akihito just thought that she was talking about the clubs, so he let it go.

About a year before Ryuhei graduated from high school he met a girl that everyone picked at for being an orphan. He never said anything or joined in with the others he thought that he was better not getting involved. He had never liked violence.

He knew that his cousin Marco used to be made fun of but, no one did any more. The teen grew to be about the same size as his Italian father, but with a temper that surly came from his mother. Marco was also smart but hated the fact that everyone thought that he was dumb just because he had blond hair.

One day as both boys were walking back home they saw the same orphan girl being picked at.

"Is that Shima?" Marco asks his cousin.

"Who?" says a confused Ryuhei.

But his cousin did answer him as he ran over to help the girl that was getting bullied. He got no other option but to follow him before it got even worse. But as soon as the others saw Marco they backed off.

"You alright Shima" Marco asks the girl.

"It's nothing that I can't handle Marco" says the girl as Ryuhei gets a good look at her.

She was clearly not full Japanese like his grandfather and cousins. She had a Latina look to her, with long thick wavy dark hair, slightly bigger curves then the average jap girl. Not to mention her large honey color eyes.

"Whose Romeo over there" she says sarcastically to Ryuhei.

"Right, that's Ryuhei my cousin. Ryuhei this is Shima" Marco says as he gets Ryuhei out of his thoughts.

"Actually, its Ryushima, but Shima is fine" she says as she wipes away some blood from her lip as Ryuhei hands her a handkerchief. "Thanks"

"Shima here is at our school on a scholarship" Marco says.

As it turned out Shima was also at the top of the school like Ryuhei was. And that was another reason why the other kids in school picked at her. They would threaten her to stop making high marks, but she wouldn't listen to any of it and would just take the beating.

As it turned out Shima and Ryuhei did share a few classes. But he was always to shy to go and talk to her without his cousin there. Well until they got paired on a project together.

"Would you like to come over to my house to do the project" Ryuhei says with a blush knowing that he had never invited anyone no less a girl into his house.

"Well it can't be done at mine, I still room at the orphanage" she said as she followed him.

"My mom and the others should be home" Ryuhei says as he remembered that his mom was a man. "Oh, right I should warn you I come from a same sex family"

"So, two women?" she asked as it hit him that he said 'mom'

"No, men"

"But you said mom?" she asks confused.

"Well, my dad got all of us used to calling our mom 'mom' even though he is a man. But seeing how he gave birth to us it seems normal. It's the same with Marco" Ryuhei says.

This was the first time he had ever opened up to anyone about his parents. Sure, everyone knew that he came from a same sex family, but no one said anything because of his dad. So why now. Maybe she would see him as a freak and be disgusted with him.

"Really, okay now I'm interested" she says to his surprise.

"You're not freaked out by this" Ryuhei asks.

"No, I have read about it but never met someone or anyone born from a genetic mutation like this" she says as she smiles up at him.

As the years went by he did start to look more and more like his father but with lighter hair color. Although he wasn't as broad or as build, heck he was yet to grow into his full height. But his mom swears that he looked just like his father.

As they get to his apartment building she stops him.

"This is where you live?" she asks.

"All my life at the very top" he says as he enters with her behind him.

Ryuhei noticed that his mother was the only one there at the time.

"Mom, I'm home and I have some one with me" he says as he takes off his shoes as Shima does the same right next to him.

Akihito was in the kitchen when his eldest came in, it wasn't weird for his son to have someone over. But usually it was one of his nephews and they would just walk by so this had to be someone new. Akihito got a bit excited for his son to have a new friend.

But when he turned the corner he wasn't expecting to see a girl with him. Not that he minded but the girl was rather pretty, with big honey eyes. She was clearly not full Japanese.

"Hello" Akihito says with a smile to the girl who bows with a greeting.

"Mom this is Shima, we have a project we are going to be working on" Ryuhei says to his mother.

"Actually, my full name is Ryushima Oda" she says.

"Another Ryu huh" Akihito says at the confused girl "My husbands name is Ryuichi is what I mean, well go and start your homework and I hope that you will join us for dinner in about an hour or so"

A soft thank you was heard from the girl. Akihito found her adorable, he thought well no with his oldest he couldn't think of what kind of person he would end up loving. But he was liking this girl. So, he called all of his kids and husband that they were not to miss dinner.

An hour later the whole family plus Shima was sitting down for dinner.

"And you are" says Asami as Akihito glares at him as he already knew.

"Right sorry my name is Ryushima Oda" she says as she bows to him.

"Ryu, huh" says Asami as he looked at Akihito.

"It's not like I had a choice" Shima retorted.

This made Akihito like Shima even more. Heck even the twins were starting to like her by the end of dinner. Asami found her amusing.

By the last day of their project everyone at the Asami house hold had taken a liking to Shima. But Ryuhei was the one that was completely smitten by her. The night of her first time there Asami told Akihito how he was the one to give her a full scholarship to the school. He had even interviewed her personally and liked her attitude.

"I will be right back" Ryuhei says as they all knew that he walked her home after dinner every time she was over.

"This was fun" she says as she breaks their silence.

"What was"

"Being able to see what a loving family looks like" she says as she looks up.

"Oh" was all he could say. "Well it doesn't have to be the end you know"

"The project is over" she says.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you can't come over"

"Yes, it does I don't belong" she says as Ryuhei stops her by making her face him.

"What if I want to make you belong" he says with such confidence that it surprised her. "What I mean is will you go out with me"

She couldn't believe her ears, sure she had started to look at him in a different way but was she able to give him a chance. She had been alone for so long that she didn't know how to love or be loved. But one look at Ryuhei's eyes told her that everything would be alright.

"I-your lucky that I like your mom's cooking" she says as Ryuhei got what she ment.

In his happiness, Ryuhei bends down and kisses his new girlfriend.

"Thank you, my mom and the twins would have kicked me out if I didn't ask you" he said as he added. "Not that I don't like you because I do"

This earned him a kiss.

"It's alright" she says and then adds "I would have kicked you myself if you didn't ask"

By the time they graduated Ryuhei thought that that would be the perfect time and proposed to her.

After getting the call about Tony one his second year of middle school, they decided to enroll him in Parkour classes as to get him out of some trouble. It worked well enough, so well that by the time his last year of high school came around he went to America for an international run. Tony was to meet some coaches and sponsors.

Asami and Akihito couldn't go with him due to somethings that were going on with their work. Minako couldn't because she was following her father on his work. And Ryuhei and Shima were expecting their first child so they couldn't go either. So, Asami did the next best thing he sent Kirishima and a few guards.

Of, course their son went missing for about three days in New York as soon as the competition was over. And seeing how this was a different city they had no idea where to look. So Asami and Minako personally went there as soon as they heard about it.

Asami didn't know if it was an old enemy or just his son getting away. By the third day that his son was missing, he came in walking like nothing with a bunch of bags on his hands. He had gone back to his hotel to pick up his stuff that he had left there.

"Dad, Mina what are you doing here" Tony said like it was nothing. "Oh, I won by the way"

"Oh, you won did you now" Minako says as she was getting mad by the minute. "Do you have any idea how long you have been gone"

"Let's see two no three days" Tony says like it's nothing.

"And just were have you been" this was the first thing that Asami had said to his son while glaring at him.

"I-I was out in the city" Tony says as he looks down.

"That's not excuse to leave your guard detail" Asami says as close to anger as he let himself get with his children.

"I texted uncle Kei" Tony says as he takes out his phone. "Oh, it didn't send"

"That's still no excuse mom is worried sick" Minako says as she gets into her twin's face "Three days Antonio, what the hell were you doing"

"I already told you I was out in the city" Tony tries to convince his father and sister.

Their little fight was broken up by a new person.

"Asami is that you" says the new voice.

"We will talk about this later" Asami says as he orders Ryuhei to be taken to his room and they stay watch.

"Am I interrupting anything" said the voice.

"No, that was just my son" Asami says as he looks over at the man "So what are you doing over here Tao"

"Business, I decided to donate money to some sports this year" Tao says as he looks at the retreating figure of the boy.

Tao noticed how the boy also looked back at him.

Tony couldn't believe that that man and his father knew each other. He thought that after this morning that that would be the last time he would ever see the man. There was not way he was going to tell his parents that the three days he went missing was to meet that man.

He didn't know the man till after his competition, Tony had gotten into a fight with his boyfriend before coming to New York. His older boyfriend by a year wanted to have sex with him but Tony always said no. He just wasn't ready. He liked his boyfriend well enough but not enough to give him his first.

So, when he met the older man from downstairs he thought that having a little fun wouldn't hurt. He didn't want to do it with his now ex but something about this man made him give himself over. The older man was gentle with him and only made him feel good, something he doubted would have happened with his ex.

But at the time of their meeting he gave the man a different name. Andy was what he told the man to call him. He would also bet that the man didn't give him his real name seeing how his dad called him Tao, and Tony called him Liu.

But the more he thought about it the more he realized that the man didn't lie, that was his last name. He is the adopted son of Fei-Long Liu, his father's business partner. What the hell had he done? No, they done, not that he regrets it but still. Tony had only ever met Mai but not the older brother, so why like this.

Oh, well he was planning on taking a year off his training to focus on his last year in school. So, there was no way that they would ever see each other again. Well unless he went to Japan with his parents to meet his, he knew that his mother was fond of Tao.

The next day they were on their way back to Japan Asami and Minako didn't question Tony any more on the days he went missing. No, instead Asami told him that he was to quit the team till he learned about his mistake to which Tony didn't object to. As soon as the plain landed Akihito was the first one to hug his son.

"I'm so glad that you are alright" Akihito says into the hug as his son hugs him back. "But if you ever do that again"

Akihito starts to say as Tony stops him. "Don't worry mom I won't do anything like that ever again it was a mistake"

As soon as Asami heard that he knew that there was some thing that his son wasn't going to tell them. Something had happened in those three days and what ever it was, was changing his son. Asami could already tell that his son had lost that little spring in his step that he always had since birth. Somehow Asami could see that his son was not going to cause as much trouble as he used to.

As soon as Tony left his parents, Asami told Akihito "Don't worry I will find out what happened"

"You better, because this is not like him. Ryuichi he's worrying me" Akihito says as he looks into the direction that their son went.

"Don't worry mom I'm sure that it's a phase that he will get over" Minako assured her mother.

The days started to go by after that incident in New York and Tony was slowly starting to come around again. But even then, he would not talk about what had actually happened in New York. His brother and sister tried and tried but they weren't able to get anything out of him. There were days where he would stay at Ryuhei's house and helped with the new baby, a boy which they ironically named Ryuji.

There was time when Tony would cry in the comfort of his own room after he saw how happy his brother was and well as his parents. He would cry for his own inability to tell his family of what he did. Even though he agreed to it, he still hated himself on how easy he gave himself over. How he was quick to respond to the older man's touches and advances.

But the thing he hated the most was how he thought that he would never see the man ever again to learn that he actually knew him or knew of him. He was dreading the day that they official meet, because it was something that he thought that he would just forget and leave it as a teenage mistake.

Another thing was that no one in his family had known that he had been dating at all. Tony was an open person but at the same time not. He already had a lot of attention on him because of all the trouble he got into, so he didn't want that on his relationships as well. He wanted to keep something to himself like he knew his parents did and so did Minako.

By the end of the second month since he got back from New York, Tony started to feel bad. But he just took it as the cold that was going around school. But of course, after a week it didn't go away, he was able to make sure that no one saw him getting sick. Because if his mother had seen him vomiting into the toilet then he would have been in the hospital when it first started.

It wasn't until he heard a group of girls talking about how they were so glad that their period had come in and that they weren't pregnant. It was then that it dawned on him, could he also be like his mom. But if he was then they would have told him, right? So later that day he bought a test just to get that thought out of his mind and then he would ask his mom to take him to the doctor to get rid of whatever he had.

Tony felt betrayed, why had his parents never told him that he was just like his mom. Was what was going through his mind with a positive test in his hand. He couldn't believe it but then again, he heard that these things could sometimes lie. So, what was he going to do now.

If he was then he would have to come clean about what had happened in New York. But would he be brave enough to tell them who the father was. Or would he tell them and say that it would be impossible to find the father. But knowing who his father was he doubted that it was hard to find the father no matter who they were.

A baby. That was something that he never thought he would ever have to worry about in his life. It was a good thing that he took off a year from his training or else it would have been bad for the baby. If there was one to begin. Tony was scared, confused and worried all at once.

He decides that he didn't want to be home at the moment. So, he started to walk around with no place in mind. Some how he ended up at the beach, he knew that if he stayed out here longer then his father would send a team to find him. But at the moment he could care less, he just needed to be alone to think about what to do.

If he indeed was pregnant then he would have to think long and hard about what he would have to tell his parents. And if he wasn't then it would all be alright. But either way he still needed to go to the doctor. But for right that moment he would just enjoy the sunset and nice breeze. Before he knew it, he was falling asleep.

When he woke up it wasn't at the beach. At that moment he started to panic until a voice stopped him.

"Don't worry your safe, Andy or is it Tony" said the voice that hunted his dreams.

"Either is fine" Tony says as he looks at Tao.

It was then that he noticed an iv hooked up in his arm.

"I found you at the beach passed out, I was worried when you didn't wake up. I brought you back here to my apartment. And I called on my personal doctor to make sure that you were ok" this made Tony go pale a doctor? "If you had told me then I wouldn't have been so careless. Did you think that I would have thought any different of you?"

"What are you talking about" says a confused Tony hoping that it wasn't true.

"You know that you are just like Akihito and Ranmaru" Tao says as he looks at Tony's wide eyes. "You didn't know did you?"

"No" says Tony with tears in his eyes "so its true" Tony says as he touches his stomach.

"Yes" says Tao as he looks at the crying boy in front of him. "I need to call your parents to tell them that your fine"

"No don't" Tony says as fast as he could. "Please, I need time"

"I was going to call them after the doctor checked on you, but after hearing about …. Well I didn't I wanted to talk to you first" Tao says as he looks softly at Tony.

"Oh, thank you" Tony says before he added "In New York did you know"

"About who you were" Tao says as Tony didn't want to finish his sentence. "No, I didn't I just thought that you were a very beautiful boy. It wasn't until after I met with Asami and look over some papers that I realized who you were"

"Well we never did meet" Tony says as he blushes from the complement.

"True, I hate so ask this but what do you want to do about the baby?" Tao asked.

"I don't know" Tony says.

"Well whatever your choice I will be behind your decision, no matter what" Tao says.

"Why, I would think that you would want me to get rid of it. So why" Tony asks as he lets a few tears out.

"Because that day I went after you in the hotel and meet your father instead. I was going to give you my number, I wanted to start a relationship with you if you wanted" Tao says as he pulls Tony to him.

"My dad" Tony says as he remembered that he still had to tell them about this "and mom will kill you"

"True" Tao chuckled as he knew just how much in trouble they both were "but I want to know what you want to do before they do kill me"

"I want to try to get alone with you" Tony said "but I also want to finish my schooling and go back to Parkour"

"Even if it doesn't work out between us and you decided to keep the baby I will make sure that you can still do all of that" Tao says as he hugs the younger tighter.

"I will have the baby, because I don't think that I would be fair to end their life because we didn't know about what could have happened" Tony says knowing that he would ever forgive himself if he ended a life for his own selfish reasons.

"It's a good thing that I can work from anywhere" Tao says as Tony looks up at him.

"You're staying in Japan?"

"Of course," Tao says back at the boy "I have been here for a week, but had yet to see you and your family"

Tony let Tao call his parents, he could hear how worried his mom sounded and that made him feel bad. But he was going to have to come clean now. He was just glad that Tao was here with him or else he would have run away.

"They will be here soon" Tao says as he holds the young blonde close.

"I'm scared" Tony admits.

"We will get through this together" Tao says as they move to the living room.

It wasn't 5 minutes later that they heard a frantic knock on the door. Soon after Tao opened the door Akihito stormed into the room.

"I am getting too old for this" Akihito says as he hugs his youngest.

Tony couldn't bring himself to hug his mother not after what he has to tell them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to watch the sunset and fell asleep" Tony says before he adds. "Is dad here"

"Yes, we were so worried when your guards said that you weren't in their sights" says a relived Akihito.

Soon his father and Tao came into the living room. Tony knew that it was know or never. He hated this, he wished that his parents had told him. He wished that his ex wasn't so pushy. He also wished that he didn't give in so easily.

"There is something that I need to know mom, dad" Tony started as he moves away from his mother's reach. "Was I born like you mom? Do I also have the same mutation as you?"

Akihito didn't know how to answer, he and Asami were going to tell him soon so why was he asking now. Asami put a hand on Akihito's shoulder to let him know that he was there for him.

"Yes, why what are you asking" Akihito asks his son.

Tony let a tear roll down his cheek. He couldn't believe it the two people that he should truth above everyone else had betrayed him. He had the right to know.

"How did you find out?" Asami asks as he stares hard at his youngest son. Asami knew that there was no way for his son to learn unless there was a reason that his mutation had showed up. "How far, and who is it"

Tony knew that his father would be the one to catch on quicker than his mother. His mom looks at them as he tried to figure out what was going on. Akihito then noticed how his sons hand seemed to be around his midsection.

"Antonio" Akihito says as a warning. "Is it true"

"I would say sorry, but you two never told me" Tony says as he is playing the guilt card but what else could he do.

"Would you have still done it" Akihito asks his son as he felt guilty and mad at the same time. "Please tell me you weren't forced"

"No, I wasn't and" Tony says as he lets more tears out. "No, never would have if I had known"

"Did this happen in New York?" Asami asks.

"Yes" Tony finally confessed.

"With who" Asami asks in a warning voice.

Tony couldn't bring himself to name Tao, he knew that they agreed by now he didn't want to tie him to well him. At least one of them should be free. But of course, Tao was too much of a good person.

"That would be me" Tao says as he surprises everyone in the room.

"What did you just say" says Asami in a dangerous tone.

"Don't you remember that I was also in New York at the same time as he was" Tao says as Asami punches him.

"You touched my son" Asami says as he looks at a bleeding Tao.

"Ryu" was all that Akihito could say as Tony says "Dad"

"At least I didn't force myself onto him" Tao says knowing how Asami and Akihito first met.

"You must really want to die" Asami says as he gets near Tao.

"Ryu stop please let's talk this out" Akihito says as he takes his son into his arms. "Please for your son's sakes"

"Fine, for now" Asami says as he moves away "Start talking"

Tao and Tony told Akihito and Asami about what they had been discussing before they got there. Akihito could see that his son was a lot like him, but with better support around him. Akihito also knew that this would have happened sooner or later. Akihito also knew that Asami wasn't going to let him go tonight till he wasn't angry anymore.

"Fine" Asami says as he gets up motioning for the two blondes "But if you ever hurt my son then not even your adoptive parents are going to be able to find you"

Tao knew that that threat was very much real.

That night as Akihito laid in bed with a satisfied husband he thinks about his life up till now.

"What is on your mind kitten" Asami asks as he looks at the younger male.

"Just about everything that has happened" Akihito says as he looks at the older man "from when we first meet to our children and now I guess grandchildren"

"I never thought that I would have a family as big as this one" Asami says.

"Yeah, seeing how none of Ranmaru's kids have kids" Akihito says with a small laugh. "But I wouldn't change it if I could not even how we met"

"I would treat you better, but just so you know kitten I would always pick you" Asami says as he kisses the blonde. "It's always you for me"

Disclaimer-Nothing is mine still.

R&R

So, this is it, I will be going back to my other one. I just wanted a little break from it seeing how I have decided to make it long. So, there will be more short stories like this one. Anyone is welcomed to make spinoffs of the kids or something.

Also, my birthday is coming up on the 24th of October if anyone would like to gift me any one shots. I would love that, but no one has to do it if they don't want too. Thank you for reading this far I hope that this was a good enough ending. I might decide later on to make a few one shots of each kid.


End file.
